The New Teacher
by A-Melody-Like-No-Other
Summary: Harry and Ginny get back together after the war is over and enjoy their summer spending practically every moment together. When Harry is asked to teach D.A.D.A the year after the war, and Death Eaters are still on the loose, chaos is ensured. Rated T to be safe. TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS.
1. Fresh Start, New Year

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm Emma and this is my first story on FF but I've written other stories on different websites, so enjoy!

**Note: This has been updated from the original version.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to JKR.

**Chapter One**

**Fresh Start, New Year**

Harry was sitting in the Burrows kitchen with Ginny, just talking about the year to come. While Ginny was going back to Hogwarts with Hermione, Harry was going to have a year off to relax after what happened the previous year. Then once Ginny was out of Hogwarts Harry would try to become an auror for the Ministry, like he had wanted to do before the war. Their conversation continued on that subject until they saw three tiny dots in the distance; one for Hermione, one for Ginny, but who the third one was for was a mystery. Ginny got up to open the window for the owls, while Harry called up the stairs, "Hermione! Your letter is here". Hermione came rushing down the stairs, excited about the list of school supplies tha she would receive. Ron followed at a much slower speed, he loved how excited Hermione was over her letter but hated how it met that they were that Mach closer to being separated for a year. The owls landed on the table and stuck out their legs for their respective recipients. The three letters were for Ginny, Hermione, and, to everyone's surprise Harry.

"What do you reckon that's for?" Ron asked Harry as the owl stuck out its leg for Harry. He shrugged his shoulders in confusion. Harry carefully untied the scroll from the owl's leg as Hermione and Ginny did the same. The owls all flew away once their duty was done. Harry read his:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I would be very grateful if you would accept a teaching job for the subject Defense Against the Dark Arts. I have not been able to find enough replacements for all of the jobs that are available from the losses in the war. Think about it and please let me know as soon as you can it would be greatly appreciated. If you would like I will meet you in person, send an owl to tell me when._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.s. I hope that you are doing well as well as the whole Weasley family._

Harry looked up from his letter everyone was staring at him wondering what his letter said. Harry had a blank expression on his face, _me? teaching? at Hogwarts? _Harry thought puzzled.

"Well mate, what does it say?" Ron asked finally breaking the silence.

"Um... Well... McGonagall wants me to teach… Defense Against the Dark Arts... At Hogwarts," Harry replied astonished, handing Ron the letter so the other three could read it. Harry watched their eyes scan the page; Hermione was the first to look up.

"Are you going take it Harry?" Hermione asked as the other two finished reading and looked up too.

"I don't know what do you guys think?" Harry asked them, but looked at Ginny. Her opinion was the one that Harry needed the most. As Harry waited for them to answer he went through the pros and cons of taking the job. His main pro was that he could see Ginny every day. But he also was afraid of being a bad teacher. No one answered him so Harry decided to change the subject to Ginny and Hermione's letters, "what about your letters?"

"Oh," Hermione said placing Harry's letter down. "I've been made head-girl," Hermione squealed as Mrs. Weasley entered the room, hearing that the letters had arrived.

"That's wonderful dear," Mrs. Weasley said before everyone hugged her. Except for Ron, who not only hugged her but kissed her too.

"Ginny what about your letter," Harry asked once the excitement had died down.

"Well, I've been made Quidditch Captain," she said casually, not being able to hide her smile. Harry couldn't help but smile too.

"That's great Gin," Harry told her as he hugged before everyone else.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to be making a trip to Diagon Alley. Though not tomorrow, no tomorrow's no good, how about the next day? Yes, Friday, that will be good," Mrs. Weasley told herself as she made her way up the stairs to owl her husband.

That night, Harry and Ginny were lying under the stars, hand in hand, pointing out the constellations they had surprisingly, actually _learned_ in Astronomy class. That was one of their favorite things to do at night just lay under the stars together. By then, Harry still hadn't decided whether to take up the teaching job or not. The one thing he knew about that was he needed to ask Ginny what she thought; he valued her opinion over everyone else's. All he needed was the opening to bring it up, because he didn't want to interrupt Ginny when she was talking. Once they had been sitting in silence for a few minutes Harry spoke up, "Hey Gin?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied turning her head to look him in the eye.

"Well, I was wondering if you think I should take this teaching job or not? I know you're going to say that it's up to me but I really want your honest opinion."

"Well, you're right, in the end, it really is up to you, but if you want my opinion, I'll give you it. I think you should take the job, because that would mean you would get to see me a lot," Ginny joked with a smile. "But, honestly, I think you would love it, you are a great teacher Harry, look at all you taught the D.A. when Umbridge was at Hogwarts. You should take it. And I know you wanted to take the year off, but it would have been no more than a week after I left and you be at the ministry, signing up to be an auror."

Harry laughed at her response. "Well then, I'll write to McGonagall in the morning to meet with her. Looks like I'm going to be seeing a lot of you this year, Miss Weasley," Harry joked, leaning in for a kiss, which Ginny then deepen. Harry was grateful to have Ginny as his girlfriend and he was looking forward to spending more time with her instead of a year apart.

The next morning Harry got out of bed more tired than usually, he and Ginny had stayed up unusually late looking at the stars. Harry got dressed and made his way downstairs where he was sure that Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast. His assumption was correct; Mrs. Weasley was cooking away, making a delicious smelling breakfast. "Morning dear," she cooed to Harry as he walked into the kitchen. George, Mr. Weasley, and Charlie- who was home until the summer ended- were sitting at the table eating their breakfasts. It looked like they were the only ones awake.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley, um could I use Errol?" Harry asked because he needed to owl his reply to McGonagall so he could get the supplies he needed, and talk to her.

"What for dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked making a plate of food for Harry to eat.

"I need to send a letter to McGonagall. Yesterday she asked me to teac at Hogwarts next year, for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry answered. He sat down at the table to eat his breakfast that Mrs. Wealsey had set down for him.

"Oh, that's wonderful Harry. But, I'd use Pig, if it's something that important, Errol best not do it, he's a bit slow now a days," Mrs. Weasley informed him. Harry nodded and started to dig into his food, he just realized how hungry he really was. As Harry finished his food, Ron had finally waked up, probably smelling the food. Harry laughed; nothing could stop Ron from eating. Harry, who was already finished with his breakfast, went to Ginny's room to send an owl to McGonagall. He walked upstairs and knocked on Ginny's door.

"Come in," Ginny called from inside her room.

Harry opened the door. "Hey Gin what are you doing?" Harry sat down on the end of Ginny's bed as Ginny riffled through her closet, trying to find something to wear.

"Just picking out my outfit for the day. Have you sent the letter to McGonagall yet?" Ginny asked, finding a shirt she liked.

"No, actually I came up here to write to the letter and use Pig. Do you have any parchment? And a quill?"

"Yeah, on my desk I think," Ginny pointed to the stack of parchment as she changed into her shirt. "Harry, I was thinking, isn't it against the rules to have a student-teacher relationship? And I know that we're only a year apart, but people could say things and you know-" Ginny trailed off. She was once again digging through her closet for pants.

"Gin, it'll be alright. If you want, instead of sending an owl, I'll send a patronus to her so we can go talk to McGonagall about it today, whatever you want."

"Yeah, that'll be good, do that instead," Harry nodded, he put the parchment and quill away and instead sent a patronus. "It will be okay won't it?" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Yes, it will," Harry gave her a gentle kiss to ease her worries.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny stepped into the Hogwarts Headmistress's office. McGonagall was waiting for them, sitting in her chair behind the desk. Besides for a few of McGonagall's personal items that were added, the room looked the same as it had when Dumbledore was Headmaster. All of his trinkets and other devices were still in place.<p>

"Good day," McGonagall greeted.

"Hello Professor," Harry said, "It's good to se you again."

"Likewise Potter," she replied with a smile and gestured for them to sit. "Shall we get right down to business?"

"Okay, I've decided to accept the job. But I may need a little help wits the lesson plans, if that's alright," McGonagall nodded, happy that Harry accepted the job. "And there's one more thing. Um, Ginny and I are, um, we're-"

"In a relationship," Ginny cut in, knowing Harry would be shy about this, "and we thought it was against the rules for a teacher and a student to have relationship like ours."

"Ah, yes, well..." McGonagall stopped to think. "I think, given everything that has happened and the circumstances that you two will be able to stay you were together before Harry had taken the job, but also because you deserve it. With everything that happened last year, why should I say no?"

"Thank you Professor, I really appreciate it," Harry said happily. McGonagall smiled back at Harry. She had always been like an aunt to Harry, and she felt so proud to see him grown up and happy.

Harry and Ginny stood to leave, "Well, we should go, mum's probably got dinner ready. It was really nice to see you again Professor," Ginny said as McGonagall handed Harry a starting list of course plan, that she had aleast created for whoever ended up receiving the job.

"And same to you Miss Weasley, and please tell your mother I say hello."

"I will, see you in a month," Ginny answered before the two left the Headmistress's office.

The next morning Harry woke up early to go to Diagon Alley. He got dressed and went downstairs where Mrs. Weasley was setting plates of food down in front of Ginny, George, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley. Everyone at the table was going to Diagon Alley plus Ron who was still sleeping. George was going to re-open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Though, since George didn't have Fred anymore, Ron was going to help him and be his new partner for the time being. Everyone was really happy that George had started to move on. After they had got home from Hogwarts the last spring, George had locked himself in his room, not even coming down to eat. Ginny was the only one he'd let in his room, and that was only so she could bring him food. There was one occasion where he let someone other than Ginny in his room, when Angelina came to visit him. She was the one who got George to leave his room for the first time in weeks.

"Good morning, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley cooed as she set a plate down for Harry which was next to Ginny.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied.

"You're welcome dear... Now where is Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley asked the table.

"I'll go wake him Mrs. Weasley," Hermione offered.

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she turned back to the stove to make another plate of food. Once Ron finally came down everyone else was practically done eating, and they were starting to get ready to leave. Harry had followed Ginny up into her room to get her things. They would've just gone up and came back down but they got a little bit preoccupied which caused Mrs. Weasley call them down when it was time to leave. Harry and Ginny walked down the stairs hand in hand out to the yard where everyone was gathered getting ready to apparate. Ginny, who had just turned seventeen a few days ago, threw her arms around Harry so he could take her in side-along apparition. Ron was completely against her doing so but one look from Hermione he shut up, then apparated to the shop, followed by everyone else. The shop looked nearly the same as it did when Harry last saw it the only exception were some new products added and something's switched around.

"Is it ready to open dear?" Mrs. Weasley questioned George.

"Yeah, it is mum," George replied. "All that we're waiting on is our staff, who should be here any moment."

"Well then we're going to go, good luck dears," Mrs. Weasley called to her two sons as they started out the door followed by Harry and Ginny, with Hermione bringing up the tail.

"Mum, Harry, Hermione, and I are going to go down there first," Ginny pointed down Knockturn Alley. "Harry needs some supplies from there."

"Alright be safe, meet us back here in an hour and a half," Mrs. Weasley said as she and Mr. Weasley turned to go the opposite way of the three.

Harry meanwhile was putting his hood up hoping to not get recognized by the people in the Alley's. They started down towards Knockturn Alley. "Stay close, we don't need to loose anybody here. Trust me, even now it'll be creepy," Harry said more to Hermione than Ginny who was already very close to him.

"What exactly do you need Harry?" Hermione questioned after nodding.

"Um, let's see," Harry took out his list McGonagall sent to him the previous day of what she wanted him to get. "McGonagall asked me to get the other vanishing cabinet," Harry said as they walked in front of Borgan & Burkes, "In here."

"We'll let's get in and out as quickly as possible," Ginny said. "You're right Harry, this place is creepy.

They entered the shop and Harry told the girls to wait by the door. He pulled down his hood and walked up to Borgan. "I would like to buy this vanishing cabinet, how much?" Harry asked casually.

"One hundred and fifty galleons," Borgan grunted unhappily.

"Here," Harry said handing Borgan the galleons, McGonagall had enclosed the money for the cabinet.

Harry took out his wand, "do you mind?" He asked Borgan who shook his head still grumpy. Harry sent the vanishing cabinet to the flat above George's shop.

Harry left Borgan to find Ginny and Hermione standing at the door wanting to get out the shop as soon as possible. He put up his hood before they left the shop. They then quickly left the shop. The three went to a few other stores so Harry could buy some items to show the older students about the Dark Arts. Once they were out of Knockturn Alley Ginny asked, "what does McGonagall want with the vanishing cabinets?"

"I don't know, she probably wants them both in her possession so no one can get into Hogwarts," they walked back in George's shop to ask him if it was okay to keep the cabinet there until they left Diagon Alley. George had told them it was completely fine and asked them to get a spell book for him.

After they left George's shop again they went to get Ginny's and Hermione's school supplies and the rest of the things Harry needed. When they were done getting all the things they needed, Hermione went back to George's shop while Harry and Ginny went into Quality Quidditch Supplies where Harry had present waiting for Ginny.

"It better not be a broom Harry, you spoil me too much already," Ginny said as they walked in the shop and Harry pulled down his hood.

"Hey, it's not my fault my parents left me enough money for two life times, and then there's also the money Sirius left me, which probably brings the total up to four or five life times," Harry told her with a smile.

"Still," Ginny said not actually knowing what she was going to say. She and Harry were heading towards the broom section. "Harry! I told you no."

"Yeah, you did tell me no, but did I say I was going to listen?" Harry waited for an answer but Ginny just folded her arms pretending to be mad him. Harry knew she wasn't actually mad, so he continued, "Which one do you want?"

"No," Ginny said still being stubborn.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me what you want, you're getting the Firebolt 3000," Harry said grabbing the broom heading to the counter.

"No Harry, don't spend that much money on me," Ginny said grabbing his hand trying to pull him back but she failed.

"Hello I would like to buy this broom," Harry said placing the broom on the counter so he could get out his money. The cashier looked up to see who was buying the broom. She was a girl in her mid-twenties, Harry guessed.

"Of, of course Mr. Potter," the cashier said, standing up straight and puffing out her chest. She was suddenly trying to look pretty for him.

Ginny, seeing this, got jealous, so she came up and said, "Harry you really don't have to buy this for me." Ginny also took Harry's free hand in hers while he paid the cashier the money. Harry was obviously oblivious to the girl trying to flirt with him. Much to her disappointment, but Ginny didn't mind.

"I know Gin, but I want to," Harry replied taking Ginny's other hand and added, "deal with it."

Ginny laughed while the cashier looked upset seeing that the Harry Potter had a girlfriend. Harry grabbed the broom and they headed out the door, not letting go of Ginny's hand. Once they stepped outside the shop someone recognized Harry and suddenly there were reporters swarming them. Harry cursed himself; he had forgotten to put his hood back up. Harry and Ginny could barely hear what all of them were saying while they were trying to push through to get to George's shop. But once in a while they would hear a full question instead of just their names or the beginning of questions. But even if they did hear a question, they would still ignore them. By the time they had gotten to George's crowded shop, that had opened only a half an hour before, Harry and Ginny heads of at some of the bizarre questions the repeaters had asked. Harry and Ginny said hi to George, Ron and Hermione and continued up to the flat to where they were to wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. To keep them occupied Ginny gave Harry a long thank you kiss.


	2. Kings Cross

Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry for the wait but, even though it's short here's the next chapter. Oh and I'm going to try and post one or two chapters every week. But the first few weeks it's only going to be one chapter so I get everything set up, well enjoy!

**NOTE: This chapter has been edited from its original version.**

Chapter Two

Kings Cross

On September 1st Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley woke up at nine o'clock to catch the train. Harry had to be at the station early so he could help younger students get on the train and assist the prefects, so everyone else decided to go with him instead of the usual, get there a minute before the train leaves. As they ate breakfast Ron was unusually quiet, Harry guessed it was the fact that Hermione was going back to Hogwarts and he wasn't. Over the summer they had spent almost every minute together. It was hard for them to be not seeing each other every day, let alone Hermione not having Ron with her at Hogwarts like the past six years. Harry was glad that he would at least be able to spend time with Ginny and see her every day, even if they had to keep their relationship a secret. When breakfast ended it was nearly ten twenty so they all went out into the front yard to apparate to an empty alley near Kings Cross. Ginny threw her arms around Harry like she had when they were leaving for Diagon Alley a few weeks back. Ron shot them many disapproving glances. Harry just grabbed his trunk, and Ginny grabbed hers after she detached an arm from around Harry to grab it. Ron was about to say something but didn't get the chance because they dissapparated just before he could speak his disapproval of the apparating arrangements. They appeared in an alley next to Kings Cross station where they knew muggle's wouldn't see them. Ginny detached herself from Harry, laughing at Ron's expression. Harry, who was laughing right along with her, set Ginny's trunk on top of his to carry it for her until they could get a trolley. Ginny loved when Harry did whatever he could to help Ginny, even though she hated when Dean tried to help her, it was different with Harry. She thought that one reason why she let him do it was because she knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with him, and because Harry was trying to make up for having to leave her the previous year and put her through the torture of worrying about him. So Ginny thought that it was cute.

When everyone got to platforms nine and ten, they went through the barrier in pairs, Harry and Ginny were first, followed by Ron and Hermione, and finally Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. When Harry saw the platform it was nearly deserted, he had never been that early before so it wasn't too big of a surprise that no one was there. The only other time he had seen it any emptier was in his mind when he was talking with Dumbledore after he got hit by the killing curse. Harry, Ginny and Hermione with the help of the other three Weasley's put their trunks on the train right away to save a compartment, but came back off. They all talked about the upcoming year until people started to come to the station. It was eleven fifty when Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said their goodbyes, though it took Ron a little longer to say goodbye to Hermione than it did for his parents, so Harry and Ginny went on the train to wait for Hermione instead of awkwardly standing there while Ron and Hermione were snogging. They had found Luna as she came onto the platform earlier, and they had put Luna's trunk in their compartment so she could sit with them. When Harry and Ginny walked in, Luna was sitting there reading the Quibbler, this time it was right side up. When Hermione finally joined them, the train was just starting to move, which meant Hermione had to go to the prefects' compartment. After she left Neville came up wondering if he could sit with them, so it ended up as Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Hermione didn't come back until Harry and Ginny were in the middle of their fifth exploding snap game and the sun was going down. She came blundering through the door all upset that Michael Corner had been made a prefect and all throughout their meeting he had been asking her all about Ginny, trying to hook up with her again.

Ginny laughed as Hermione said this, "He actually thinks he has a chance to get me back? Ha! That's really funny that he thinks he has even the tiniest bit of chance."

Ginny just kept laughing, not realizing that Harry was a little mad that Michael was going to be flirting with Ginny this year. Hermione saw Harry's discomfort so she decided to change the subject, "Harry, are you sure you're allowed to sit with us?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, its fine, nobody can see us, and I already talked to McGonagall about it so don't worry," Harry told her.

"Oh, okay, well then… if you talked to McGonagall… I'll just be doing some light reading," Hermione said as she grabbed 'Hogwarts: A History' then she started muttering words that none of the others could catch. The rest of the train ride was like any other catching up with each other, and playing games. When they arrived at Hogsmead station it was raining. The quick glance they got, because they needed to get into the carriage, surprised Ginny, Hermione and Neville because they could see the Thestrals. After the ride up to the castle where they all talked about the Thestrals, Harry said goodbye to Hermione, Luna and Neville as they left since he had to go to the teachers table, not the Gryffindor table, but Ginny stayed back in the carriage with Harry. Once everyone else was out of the carriage Harry turned to Ginny and kissed her passionately, when they brook Ginny whispered, "'bye Harry. I love you."

"I love you too. See you at the feast," Harry replied and kissed her once more before she left the carriage. Harry waited a minute or two before he followed her out to go to the feast.


	3. The Feast

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews they really help! And thanks Rae for pointing that out! I totally forgot about that! And thanks Nxt222 for being my first review! Well on to the chapter… ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all belongs to the JK Rowling!

**Note: This has been updated from it's original version.**

**Chapter Three**

**The Feast**

Harry took his seat at the staff table; the students had already begun to file in and taking their seats at their respected houses. He sat next to Professor Sprout and a empty chair that was bigger than the other chairs. Harry assumed it must belong to Hagrid. He looked at the doors and notices Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna coming in. Ginny gave off her radiant smile to Harry, and Harry returned the smile as she sat down. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was with her flaming red hair flowing down her back. He continues to admire Ginny until he thought that he should try and distract himself from his girlfriend so people wouldn't think she was his girlfriend, so he started a conversation with Professor Sprout.

"Hello Professor, how are you today?" Harry asked.

"Oh hello Mr. Potter," Professor Sprout started when she realized Harry was there. "I'm very well thank you, and how about yourself?"

"Great," Harry replied but he had a desperate need to distract himself from Ginny he kept the conversation going. "How did rebuilding the castle?" Professor McGonagall hadn't let Harry, Hermione or any of the Weasley's help with the rebuilding; she said that they deserved a little vacation after everything that had happened. Although Harry felt a little guilty about that, McGonagall had insisted, and he ended up really enjoying some time off, not having an agenda.

"It wasn't too much trouble, the staircases were a bit tricky, with all of the magical enchantments they need. We did eventually get them fixed properly, obviously. Other than that, everything was repaired by simple charms or repair spells. It was nice that it only took about a month and a half to fix. Wizards and witches from all over came to help each day."

"It's nice to see the magical community all coming together after spending so many years in fear."

"Well it does help when the most feared wizard was defeated, and people started to have hope again."

Both Harry and Sprout laughed as Hagrid sat down on Harry's other side. "'Ello 'arry! It's good ter see you," Hagrid greeted.

"Hello Hagrid," Harry responded, "It's wonderful to see you too. How are you doing?"

"Good, I wen' to France to visit Olymp fer the summer, ye know, get some fresh air, an' res' too."

"That sounds wonderful, nothing like a little vacation for rest and recovery. Did you do any site seeing while you were there?"

Hagrid was about to answer when Professor Flitwick, the new deputy Headmaster, lead the first years up to the Sorting Hat. Once all the first years were standing in the front, the sorting hat began it's annual song:

_Victory, Victory, oh Victory has come_

_For the brave, t__he cunning,_

_For the loyal, the wise_

_Now everyone come together_

_Despite your differences_

_Because you may belong in Gryffindor,_

_With courage beyond belief_

_Or in Hufflepuff,_

_Always staying true_

_Maybe in Ravenclaw,_

_Where they strive to learn_

_Finally Slytherin,_

_Who get what they want_

_So I'll sort you, tell you where you belong_

_But don't let this define you_

_Be all four, not just one_

_So step on up, and try me on_

_I'll sort you out_

A round of applauds thundered through the hall once the song was finished. It was a strange for the older students to hear such a cheerful song after years of depressing and scaring words from the sorting hat. But it was a welcome relief for them. Professor Flitwick stepped up again and called out the first name, "Abrams, Jonathan" a boy with short hair stepped up, looking nervous. He started the sorting ceremony by being sorted into Ravenclaw. As the ceremony went on, Harry paid enough attention to get names of the first years, but nothing more. Once all of the new students were sorted, McGonagall introduced the new staff members and welcomed everyone to, or back to, Hogwarts. There were three new teachers for muggle studies, transfiguration teacher, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The new teachers were Allie Smith, Heidi Bird, and Harry for each of the three classes. Once introductions were done, McGonagall began the feast and everyone was abuzz with catching up and excitement over the new year to come.

After the feast, Harry headed to his new classroom to have a look at it and familiarize himself with his room. In truth, he hoped Ginny would slip away from the others and follow him there. Although they had spent the majority of the day together, he knew that in the days to come, there would be little time for them to get alone time. They may get to spend time together but it would be in public where they would be 'just friends'. It became apparent that Harry knew Ginny well because five minutes later, there she was, knocking on the door which he had left ajar. "Hello Professor," Ginny teased seductively as she walked in. She closed the door behind her then leaned against it.

"Hello Ms. Weasley," Harry replied with a smirk.

"Well are you going to stand there? Or are you going to kiss me?"

"I think the latter will do," he said rapping his arms around her. "Will this do for you?" Harry added just before he kissed her.

"Yes," Ginny whispered, breaking the kiss for a split second.

They spent a little more time snogging before sitting down on Harry's desk to talk and just be together. Time passed to quickly for the young couple. By the time Ginny thought she should get to the common room Harry noticed that it was well past curfew. He escorted Ginny back to the common room, so she wouldn't get in trouble with Filch for being out too late. It also helped that his room was right next to the common room. His room was there because Harry was the Head of the Gryffindor House since he himself was a Gryffindor.

"Victoria oura," Harry said to the Fat Lady.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" the Fat Lady smirked, looking down at Harry and Ginny's intertwined hands. Both of them blushed and quickly dropped the other's hand, "I take it you two are back together?"

"Yeah we are," Ginny replied with an uncomfortable laugh.

"But please don't tell anyone, since student-teacher relationships isn't allowed, we're suppose to keep it a secret," Harry said, rambling a little. The Fat Lady silently agreed and opened to let them in. There weren't many people in the common room, only Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and three other Gryffindors that Harry didn't recognize but knew he'd learn who they were through his class.

"Where have you two been?" An angry Hermione met them as they entered the common room.

"We were just looking at my classroom Hermione," Harry replied in a whisper.

"Oh, yeah just 'looking' for two hours?" Hermione sarcastically replied with an eye roll. She was worried that they would get in trouble for being out late, especially now that she was Head Girl, she saw no way around the rules.

"It's fine Hermione, no one saw us," Ginny jumped in, annoyed.

"I know but-" Hermione stopped when the other three Gryffindor walked by them to go up to the dorms. She saw Seamus, Dean, and Neville were still talking by the fireplace where she had been before Harry and Ginny walked in. "Never mind," she finished with a huff. Harry and Ginny were both incredibly stubborn people and Hermione knew she'd never win. Instead, they decided to join the three by the fire. The group of now six, kept talking until midnight when everyone collectively agreed that is was time to go to bed. Good-nights went around and while everyone else walked up to the dorms, Ginny followed Harry to the portrait hole.

"Goodnight Gin, I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said with a kiss.

"Goodnight love," she whispered back before Harry turned to exit the common room and go to his own personal room. Once there, he looked over his schedule for the next day again. The first class he had was second years. He remembered his DADA second year class where they mainly learned about Lockhart and generally useless knowledge that had either no relevance to defense or just was wrong. Harry had decided to teach his second year class about, surprisingly, Cornish Pixies. He wasn't going to set a cage full of them loose on his class, but he was going to teach his class how to defend against some smaller, non life-threatening creatures like Cornish Pixies. He felt prepared for his first day of classes as a teacher. Looking back, Harry never would have thought that he'd end up as a teacher the first year out of Hogwarts. But that could be due to the fact that before, he didn't even know if he would make it through Hogwarts or if Voldemort would have killed him before then. Harry took a deep breath. For the first time, he realized, he actually had a future and a bright one. The majority of his future was filled with a certain red-headed witch who stole his heart years ago without him even realizing it. There would be more time to think of that though, they had their whole lives to spend together and be happy.


	4. The Uninvited Guests

A/N: Hey guys I'm back and earlier than I expected, thanks for all the great reviews! They really inspire me to write more! Well a few of you had some questions so I want to answer them…

WhatIsWrongWithHumanity: You asked if Harry would be teaching Hermione and yes he will I know it seems weird but it might be important and she kind of has to attend his class even if she's smarter than him.

Er-my-nee Weasley: I know I was kind of moving fast but that was just because I wanted to get the story started and get everything in place because I don't know about you but, even if it is a great story, the first part can be a drag getting everything set up so yeah.

AlbusPotter12: Two reasons why Neville's back, one; I wanted him to be in the story and two because he really didn't learn anything useful. Your other question is why Harry and Ginny have to keep it a secret because people could think that Ginny's passing the class just because her boyfriend's the professor and I'm pretty sure that, even in Hogwarts, teacher-student relationships aren't allowed.

Well enough of my blabbering… On to the story!...

**Note: This chapter has been updated from it's original version.**

**Chapter Four**

**The Uninvited Guests**

Once the school year had gotten into full swing, Harry's schedule became easier. He was confident with teaching, figured out how to spend time with Ginny without interruptions, and even had some time to himself. Ron had wrote to him two days after the start of the year, mainly because he was bored out of his mind. Ron had been working with George at the shop to earn some extra money and to help his brother out, but that didn't keep him nearly as busy as he would have liked. They also had been talking about something that Mr. Weasley had told his family. The auror office wasn't doing a good job with rounding up the remaining Death Eaters, so there were many incidents throughout the country of those Death Eaters robbing, killing, and kidnapping various witches and wizards. This concerned Harry, but he knew there was nothing he could do at the time so he decided to put his trust in the aurors that they would do their job swiftly and well. Although Harry couldn't do anything in the present, what he could do is study up on some of the books that aurors were required to read during training. He thought, if he could get ahead then he would be able to help clean up the country faster. In between his fourth year class and sixth year class, Harry went to the library. He was almost certain that Madam Prince would know at least one book that auror-trainees read. Sure enough, she did. Harry checked out three books: _Advanced Transfiguration: Use in Defense, Healing Potions,_ and _How To Defend Against the Unforgivable_. He then hustled back to his classroom for his sixth year class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. When class began, Harry started off by telling them to split into pairs with partners being from the opposite house. Once the pairs were made Harry checked to see if there was a mix in each house then, much like when he taught the D.A. Harry told them to practice using Expelliarmus, one Slytherin asked, "Why? That spell's so simple."

"Well if that spell is so simple then why was that the spell I used to defeat Voldemort? But you're right," Harry said sarcastically. "So why don't we have a little duel see who wins and the only spells I can use is Expelliarmus and Protego, ready? Three... two... one."

"Levicorpus," the Slytherin said while Harry deflected it with a simple non-verbal shield charm.

Then he shot back, "Expelliarumus," and caught the Slytherin's wand and gave it back to him. "You see how I can win a duel with, you say, a simple spell. Now practice, I want to see you all use it," Harry sent them off to practice as he walked around watching each student cast the charm.

Most of the students had it perfect by half way through the class. Others, mainly girls, pretended to not know what to do so Harry would put his hand on theirs and help them. When the end bell rang and class ended, Harry was happy that everyone had mastered the spell and that only some of the Slytherins still thought it was a waste of their time. Harry could tell that a majority of the Slytherin students had followed the Sorting Hat's advice and not be so hostile towards the other houses. It was a big step for Hogwarts. Although it wasn't perfect, Harry could tell, someday, it might be very close to that.

Harry headed to Great Hall for lunch after his class. On his way in, he bumped into McGonagall. Harry was going to wait until that night to talk to her, but since she was there he decided to just ask her then, "Hello Professor."

McGonagall turned expecting to see a student but was greeted by Harry. "Harry, please call me Minerva, and hello."

"I'll try and do that," he laughed, "it might be hard though, you'll always be a professor to me. Anyways, I was wondering if it would be okay to take Hermione out for her birthday tomorrow, because Ron was going to surprise her in Hogsmead if she could get out."

"I suppose that would mean Miss Weasley would also need permission to leave?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, although it's unconventional, I believe it would be okay now that you have teacher status. Also, that girl deserves a little break, she is the hardest working student after all. But you will have to be back by ten."

"Thank you," Harry hesitated for a second, "Minerva."

McGonagall smiled at Harry then proceeded into the Great Hall. Harry followed her, content with her answer to his question. After lunch Harry had two open periods which gave him time to send a letter to Ron, telling him that McGonagall had said yes. Harry knew Ron would be thrilled to get to do something for Hermione's birthday, and thrilled that he wouldn't be so bored for one day at least. Seventh years began filing in after Harry's free time was up. He noticed Ginny was the first one to enter, followed by Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Luna. Ginny sat down in the desk right in front of Harry, who was sitting on top of his desk. Hermione sat next to her while the others filled in around them. As they entered, Harry counted how many students he had, an odd number, which meant he would pair with a student when they partnered up.

"Okay," he told the seventh years once class had began. "I am going to pair you up and we are going to work on producing a stronger shield. This one is a little tricky because it requires more concentration than a simple protego. However, once cast it will stand on it's own without you constantly trying to hold it up. The incantation for this is protego maxima. So when we all have partners, I want one of you to raise the shield and the other to try to knock it down. Please only use weaker spells to avoid injuries. Now let's pair you up," Harry said purposely starting from the back pairing a Gryffindor with a Ravenclaw to prevent pairs that always worked together. When he got to the front row Luna and Neville ended up with each other and, as Harry planned, he ended up with Ginny. Once he sent the others to work he turned to Ginny and whispered just loud enough for her to hear "stay after class and tell Hermione to also." She smiled as she nodded and started to raise her shield. Harry sent various spells at it, trying to break through but Ginny's shield was too strong. "Very good Miss Weasley," he said, trying to sound serious. Calling his girlfriend 'Miss' sounded a bit funny to Harry. After he had tested Ginny's shield several times, he told her to sit down and he went to check on the rest of the class. Practically everyone in the class had the spell down. Harry wasn't surprised since all of these students had already fought in a war and had to learn quickly.

"Very good class," Harry said when he was back in front of the classroom. "Now, there are even more variations of protego such as protego totalum and protego horribilis. But those are both similar to the spell we just worked on so you all should have no trouble casting either one. We are going to move on to a different defense spell. It's called fumos. Fumos will create a cloud of smoke around you. If you are in a tight spot, this will give you enough cover to escape. I want you all to practice this for the rest of the class. If you do manage to successfully cast this spell please remove it with a simple counter spell."

He, once again, set the class loose to practice on his own. When class ended, a little less than half of the students had preformed the spell. Although it wasn't quite the number Harry wanted, he knew that his students would do their homework and practice the spell. As the students filled out, Hermione and Ginny packed up their books then Ginny sat on her desk and Waite for the other students to leave.

"What did you need Harry?" Hermione when Harry walked up to them.

"Well, I have a special surprise for your birthday tomorrow so I want you two to meet me in my office, tomorrow at four."

"Is there a dress code for this or something?" Ginny questioned sarcastically.

"Actually yes," Harry shot back with a smirk. "Semi-nice clothes, you'll love the surprise." Hermione didn't know how to feel about this. She was overjoyed that Harry was making a big deal out of her birthday, but she wasn't too fond of surprises. Harry saw the uncertainty in her eyes so he put her worries to rest, "Relax Hermione, I have everything under control, and nothing is going to go wrong, and no one is going to break any rules."

"Oh alright... thank you Harry, this means a lot," Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "I'll se you back in the common room Gin."

"So Potter," Ginny began, jumping off the desk. "Am I allowed to be in on the secret?"

"Hmm... let me think... Ah, no," Harry responded as he rapped his arms around her waist.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because it's a surprise!"

"I can keep a secret."

"I know you can, but I just want to keep this one to myself, okay?" Ginny reluctantly nodded. "Good, now you should get going if you want to meet Hermione for dinner, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she respond with a kiss.

At promptly four o'clock, Harry heard knocking on his office door. He opened it to find Ginny and Hermione both dressed in nice shirts and nice pants. "Shall we?" Harry asked, holding both of his elbows out for the girls to take.

"Wait, aren't we staying here?" Hermione wondered.

"Nah, that's too boring for a special night like tonight. We're going to Hogsmeade, and before you say anything Hermione, McGonagall already gave us permission to go."

They were just outside the boundaries of Hogwarts when a red headed man walked up to them with a bouquet of flowers. "Happy birthday Hermione," Ron said as Hermione squealed and practically jumped on him, showering him with kisses.

"Oh, Ron, what a lovely surprise, thank you!" Hermione said before she kissed him, yet again. After they broke apart Harry nodded to Ron and he and Ginny continued walking to Hogsmeade while Hermione and Ron caught up with each other.

"They'll catch up," Harry said to Ginny as the left the other two behind.

"This was your plan all along wasn't it?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded with a smile. "Ron kept writing how much he missed us, but I knew he really just meant Hermione. So I pulled a few strings and got us a pass out of the castle."

"That's really thoughtful of you Potter. So where are we going for dinner?"

"You'll see," Harry said smiling. They didn't talk again until they stopped in front of a restaurant that had just opened up that summer. "We're here," Harry opened the door for her. Ginny's eyes grew wide as she took in the beauty of the restaurant, it was elegant but not, over the top fancy. She was taking everything in as Harry got their seats. The tables were black and round while the walls were a dark red, and pictures of famous people who ate at other branches of the restaurant lined the wall. They were seated at a table for four fairly quickly since Harry had made reservations in advance. When it was time for them to order, Ron and Hermione still hadn't arrived at the restaurant, so Harry ordered for them. He and Ginny didn't talk much, they didn't need to. They just sat in comfortable silence, occasionally asking a question to the other or bringing up a short conversation. They didn't care though. They were relishing in getting to spend time together, more than just a couple minutes, for the first time that week. They were in the middle of talking about Quidditch try-outs when Hermione and Ron finally joined them, and not too much later, their food. The four-some enjoyed their quiet evening together. Ron talked about working at the shop with George. Hermione talked about how fascinating her classes were that year. Ginny talked about Quidditch. And Harry was just content to sit there and listen to all of them.

At the end of dinner, everyone gave Hermione her gifts. Harry had gotten her a new quill that was ten times nicer than her old, worn out quill. Ginny gave her a book called _How to Tame Your Wizard _which made everyone but Ron laugh, who was too busy glaring at his sister. When the laughter died down, Ron huffed and gave Hermione his gift: a small, teardrop sapphire necklace. Hermione gasped at it's beauty and asked Ron to put it on for her. Hermione couldn't be happier with Ron at that moment. Harry and Ginny got up to leave as Hermione continued to thank Ron. They were half way to the door when the manager of the restaurant came up and asked to take Harry's picture. He was thrilled that 'The Harry Potter' was eating at his restaurant and that Harry had agreed to let him take his picture. Once Harry and Ginny got out of the restaurant, they started walking down the street back to Hogwarts. It was a nice night out, the star shown bright as the two walked on the path towards Hogwarts. Harry's arm was around Ginny's waist, and Ginny's arm around his. He couldn't believe how perfect the night had turned out, until...

"Avada Kedavra," a man shouted from behind them, Harry and Ginny ducked while pulling out their wands and turning around while Ginny protected them. Another curse came flying at them; Harry remembered what he read in _How to Defend Against the Unforgivable_ and blocked it by enlarging a rock that he levitated off the ground. The killing curse hit the rock and the rock exploded. Harry noticed that their attackers were closing in around them blocking off their escape routes. Harry sent a patronus to McGonagall, calling for help while he and Ginny did the best they could to block all the spells their attackers were sending at them. It took about ten minutes before Harry saw the teachers out of the corner of his eye, coming to help.

"Ginny!" Harry screamed as she fell while he had been distracted by the coming teachers. He tried holding their attackers off as long as possible, but he simply couldn't. Harry was hit with the same spell as Ginny and, he too, fell into an unconscious state on the ground.


	5. Realizing

**NOTE: This chapter has been updated from it's original version.**

**Chapter Five**

**Realizing**

Harry woke up to find himself in the hospital wing, "ugh, what happened?" he asked. Harry couldn't remember how he got there or what had put him there. He sat up in his bed to take in his surroundings more and comprehend what was happening.

"You and Miss Weasley were hit by a curse, we have yet to figure out what curse however" McGonagall replied. She was sitting in a chair between the two beds Harry and Ginny were laying in.

Harry's eyes grew wide, "Is she okay?" He looked past McGonagall at Ginny who was still laying unconscious. On the surface she looked okay, but Harry knew there could be internal damage that he wouldn't be able to see.

"She's going to be okay," McGonagall replied, "There are no signs of any damage, as far as we know. But how are you feeling Harry?"

Harry ran a hand over his face, "Like I got hit by a bus, haha, ow."

"That is too be expected," Madam Pomfrey jumped in, "I recommend you take it easy for the next few days at least Mr. Potter, especially since we don't know what's affecting you. Honestly, Mr. Potter, I thought now that you aren't a student I would be seeing less of you in here."

"Sorry Madam Pomphrey, I just couldn't stay away, I thought you'd miss me too much," all three laughed.

There was a brief pause before McGonagall said, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Um, all I remember is Ginny and I had just gotten done with dinner and were walking back to the school while Ron and Hermione finished up. That's all I remember," Harry replied. "What happened after that?

"From what we could gather, they attacked you as you were walking back, I received a patronus from you saying that you and Miss Weasley needed help because you were under attack," McGonagall told him.

"Minerva what happened to the people attacking us?"

"Once the others and myself arrived, they saw they were outnumbered and they all dissaparated."

"So we don't know who they were?"

"I'm afraid not, we-"

McGonagall was cut of by a weak whisper from Ginny, "Harry?"

"It's all right Gin; we're in the hospital wing."

"What happened?" She asked.

As McGonagall replied to Ginny, Madam Pomfrey made Harry drink a potion. Now that Ginny was awake, Madam Pomphrey noticed that they both didn't remember anything from the attack. At first Pomphrey thought Harry might have just hit his head when he fell which caused the memory loss. When McGonagall had finished retelling what had happened and Ginny had answered Pomphrey on how she felt, Harry asked, "How long have we been out?"

"Only about twelve hours," McGonagall answered.

"Have you told any of the students?"

"No, I think it would be best if as few people as possible knew about this until we figure out more."

"I agree, no need to worry them when we don't know all the facts. Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Ron and Hermione came here then I sent Hermione back to her common room and Ron back home as it had gotten quite late," McGonagall explained.

"I sent them patronus to let them know you two are alright," Pomphrey added. Harry nodded and laid back down out of exhaustion.

"Aurors searched for any traces of your attackers but came up with nothing," McGonagall informed them. "I doubt this will be the last time we encounter them," Harry nodded. He knew this wouldn't be a one occurrence, especially because they failed to kill him. He just hoped no one else would get hurt in the process. "I will have Kreacher bring you your meals for the rest of the day. Now I must go address the rest of the staff, I suggest you two come up with an alibi before tomorrow. Good-day."

Harry and Ginny said goodbye. McGonagall got up to leave the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomphrey came back carrying a potion that she had made Harry drink before. She handed Ginny the potion and said, "Drink up Miss Weasley. I want both of you to stay here for the rest of the day and take it easy for the rest of the week. And I want you both to come back everyday this week so I can check up on you. We still don't know what curse you were hit by and therefore, don't know what side effects it may have."

"Thank you Madam Pomphrey," Ginny said, confirming that they understood.

Madam Pomphrey went back into her office once Ginny had finished the potion. A minute or two after the door had closed to Pomphrey's office, Harry asked, "Well, what's our alibi?"

"I don't know, maybe we could say something like, mum got hurt or something, nothing serious, and I was told I could go see her in Hogsmeade as long as you were with me," Ginny thought out loud.

"I like it. How'd you come up with that so fast?"

"Well, I figured I needed an alibi if anyone outside our little friend group asked where I was last night."

"Smart," Harry smiled, "We can say that she hurt her head, that way it's serious enough to need you to leave, but not too much," Harry finished.

"Well we've got our alibi," Ginny smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>Minerva was sitting at her desk going through some old files of Dumbledore, dinner had just ended and she had nothing better to do until she would visit Harry and Ginny at eight to make sure they were all right before they were let out. She also wanted to be there as Poppy preformed some tests on the two to try and identify the curse that was used on them. Minerva looked at her watch it was quarter to seven, <em>I never knew I would miss teaching this much<em>, she sighed to herself, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, Minerva!" Poppy Pomfrey cried as she came running into the Headmistress office. "They're not waking, I told them to get some more sleep shortly after you left and they did. But they should have woken up by now. I've tried to wake them with anything I can but they just simply won't wake!" Minerva stood up quickly and started walking towards the Hospital Wing with Poppy trailing close behind her. They arrived and Minerva saw Harry and Ginny laying there, she tried a charm to wake them and transfigured things into animals that would make noise to try and wake them.

"Okay, let's take a breath," Poppy nodded and took a deep breath in and out. "Good, now I'm going to fetch Filius, perhaps he will know a stronger charm. While I do that will you please locate Miss Granger, Mister Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood? Let them know what has happened, they surely deserve to know they are good friends with Harry and Miss Weasley," Poppy nodded and set off to find the two. When Minerva got to Filius's classroom she told him about the situation and they quickly headed off to the Hospital Wing. Minerva made a mental decision to summon a healer to Hogwarts and, if it came to it, Miss Weasley's parents. In the Hospital Wing Filius tried every charm he knew to wake a person and none of them worked. Minerva sent a patronus to St. Mungo's for a more advanced healer as Poppy entered with Miss Granger, Mister Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood in tow.

"Professor are they going to be alright?" Miss Granger asked frantically.

"I do not know yet, Miss Granger, but I do hope so," Minerva replied hopelessly.

* * *

><p>Harry looked around, it was during the war he was in the Great Hall and Voldemort was speaking, but it wasn't what happened as Harry remembered it, it was twisted and it scarred him a little. "Come to me Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed, it echoed in the Great Hall making everyone but Harry, who was determined to hear what Voldemort was saying, clutch their ears. "Come to me Harry Potter and the blood-traitor girl Weasley might have a chance of living," Harry froze, Voldemort had Ginny. Harry didn't even notice the silence that was pressing on his ears, or the fact that everyone in the room was staring at him. All he could think about was Ginny, how to save her. Harry bolted out the door towards the forbidden forest, he had to save her, was all that was on his mind. The girl he loved was going to die if he didn't save her. Harry entered the clearing that he knew Voldemort was in and saw her. She lay at the feet of Voldemort and had cuts everywhere. Her clothes were torn to shreds. She was begging for death.<p>

"Why couldn't you save me Harry?" She yelled when she noticed Harry, "I thought I loved you but you can't even save my life. You can't save anyone! You're worthless and deserve to die. I hate you Harry, I. Hate. You." She screamed at him who was standing dumbstruck, "kill me! Do it! kill me Harry! It's the least thing you can do so he doesn't kill me you selfish git," she added before there was a green light and then Harry saw a bruised and cut, dead, Ginny laying on the ground.

"No," Harry screamed, his eyes tearing up.

"You see Potter, you're worthless," Voldemort hissed, "You lose Harry Potter, you lose," Another green light flashed bright and Harry too, lay dead on the ground.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. He saw McGonagall, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Madam Pomfrey, and an unknown man surround his bed and the one next to him. He looked to the opposite bed and watched the still form of Ginny. Her chest slowly moved up and down which was enough to ensure Harry that she was alive, he assumed she was just sleeping. He had no idea that it was more serious than a simple nap. Harry was panting hard from his nightmare. There was a clutter of potions and other medical devises around him. He looked over to Ginny as the Healer eased him down to be laying again. Everyone in the room was concerned, they didn't know what had cause him to be in such a state, nor did they know why he had suddenly woken up when everything they tried before to wake him up, failed. He didn't notice the other's faces though, all he was focused on was his girlfriend.<p>

"What's everyone here for?" He asked, but no one answered.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked concern etched on her face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I just had a bad dream," Harry replied, confused. He slowly sat up this time, expecting to be pushed back down. When he didn't get any resistance, he leaned against the headboard, "what's going on?"

"You weren't waking, everyone was worried, and none of us could wake you," Hermione explained, Harry gave her a go-on look, "the healer says you went into a coma."

McGonagall added, "You will also not be teaching your classes on Monday, Harry. We are not sure what to except next and don't want to put anyone's lives in danger."

"That's rubbish! I'll be fine! I've survived the killing curse... Twice!" Harry exclaimed.

"We know Harry but please just stay here," McGonagall sighed, "we don't know what we're dealing with."

"Fine," Harry said in defeat. "Wait, if I wasn't waking up, what about Ginny?"

This time it was the healer who spoke, "We are doing everything in our power to wake her but so far nothing has worked. She woke up briefly about ten minutes before you woke up, but tried to stand up and walk to you. She passed out again and we haven't been able to wake her since. Which is why I must insist that you do not get up from this bed."

Harry nodded trying to stay calm, he was more worried about Ginny than he was about himself. "Will you all please let me have some privacy with Mr. Potter, I would like to ask him some questions," the healer asked before shutting the curtains around his bed. Although the rest of the group would still be able to hear them, as they didn't want to leave with Ginny still unconscious, it gave the appearance of privacy.

"Now Mr. Potter," the healer started. "Did you have a dream?" Harry nodded, "what was it about?"

"It was during the war, but everything was different. Voldemort, had Ginny and he called for me to come save her. When I got there she had cuts and bruises everywhere... she was, was begging for me to kill her since it was the least I could do because I abandoned her but then Voldemort... Voldemort killed her."

"And did you scream no in your dream?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You screamed out loud which I'm guessing is a sign that the person in question is about to wake," the healer deducted. "I'm also guessing part of this curse is like the potion, I'm not sure if you would recognize it by its name but, it causes a person to relive their worst memories."

"Yeah I know that potion," Harry said remembering the night Dumbledore died and he had to drink the potion. "But sir, that wasn't a memory."

"Yes, well, again I'm just guessing here, but I think this curse will do several more things. It seems that it takes a bad memory of yours and combines it with your worst fear. I would like to do some tests on you so we can find out what this curse exactly is, please take off your shirt," the healer said. Harry took it off without question. If Harry's fear had been Ginny dying, he didn't want to imagine what she was going through. The healer was surprised, apparently he had not seen that many scars on one person in his entire life, Harry had the scar from the locket, the scar from the second killing curse and more than a dozen from the battle of Hogwarts alone. "Well, Mr. Potter what's the biggest scar from?"

"The second time Voldemort used the killing curse on me," Harry shrugged.

"It looks to new for getting it back in early May; in your dream did Voldemort kill you?" Harry nodded. "Well then I would like you to drink this potion and let me wrap this around your chest," he said holding up a funny looking bandage. "It's a way, not only to help your scars, but also let me know when your heart is beating faster than normal. This curse may be affecting you in more than just a mental way. I am going to preform a spell that will tell me when these cuts and scars were made." Harry nodded and watched as the healer mumbled something under his breath. Harry couldn't see any indications that the spell had worked but the healer spoke up, "Now, according to my test, where you were hit by the killing curse, that scar has two dates of conception, May 2nd, and today. I will want to look into that more late. But first, I take it you know quite a lot about Miss Weasley," Harry confirmed him with a nod. "Can you tell me what her worst memory is? If we know that I may be able to predict what her dream will be about and when she will be able to wake up."

"I don't know for sure, but probably when she found out her brother was dead," Harry replied trying to rake his memory for anything Ginny might have told him that was her worst memory.

"And her worst fear?"

"I'd say the same as mine, loosing me."

"That's very helpful Mr. Potter, thank you. Now, I am going to give you a potion which will cause you to have a light sleep. You will not go into REM sleep which should prevent you from not waking up."

"But I want to be up when Ginny wakes!" Harry protested.

"I'm sure you do, and once she wakes, we'll be able to wake you easily."

Harry agreed reluctantly. He couldn't lose her, he loved Ginny and knew, one day, he'd marry her. _Yes, _Harry thought,_ I love her and I'm going to marry her._


	6. Finally Awake

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I was editing the chapters that I had already posted and I accidentally lost the real author note for this chapter as long as chapters 11 and 12, so they won't have one. I just thought I'd let you all know! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Seven**

**Finally Awake**

"Thank you Mister Potter, I will be doing some tests on Miss Weasley but I'm not going to close the curtain off so you can't see, I would like to keep an eye on you," the healer told him.

Harry lay down and thought about his answer to the healer's question. He knew he wanted to marry Ginny Weasley and he realized that when he had just come out of a coma and she was still in one. Harry sighed to himself as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Harry suddenly realized that his stomach was growling loudly. He asked the healer if he could get something to eat and he sent a patronus to McGonagall asking for food for Harry. When the food came Harry scarfed it down like a pack of hungry wild wolves.

"Yes this should do it," the healer suddenly said to himself but not quietly. Harry, who had finished eating and was lying down suddenly sat up. He sat there for a few minutes when he heard a faint, "Harry?"

"Okay, I will have to contact Professor McGonagall and tell her that you are awake," the healer started. "While I'm gone, Mister Potter please no sudden movements and Miss Weasley do not do anything besides sit up, and do so slowly," the healer instructed as he left the Hospital Wing.

Harry slowly stood up and walked over to Ginny. When he reached her bed he gathered her in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied then asked, "what happened?"

"You know the curse that hit us?" Ginny nodded, "well the healer said that the curse will do many things he can't predict. He also said that this curse has an effect that's like this potion that causes you to relive your worst memories but instead of your worst it's not a memory and it shows you what could have been your worst memory if the circumstances were different."

Ginny nodded in understanding what he was saying. "What did you see?" She asked.

"You," Harry said blushing, "you had cuts and brides all over yourself and we were in the Forbidden Forest telling me to kill you since I was a git and selfish that it was the least I could do for you but Voldemort killed you and then killed me."

"Harry you know I would never say something like that," Ginny said quickly, "I love you."

"I know, I love you too," Harry replied before closing the gap between their mouths. It felt reassuring to Harry to have Ginny's lips against his; it was like they hadn't even been hit by an unknown curse. When they broke Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny again enjoying a rare time that they had to spend together. And Harry hoped that the moment wouldn't end.

Later that day the healer came in and took some tests on Harry and Ginny. They sat in their beds, every once in a while someone would come to visit Ginny since Harry wasn't allowed visitors except for a few people. After the healer left to report to Minerva, who was constantly updated about Harry and Ginny, Harry turned to Ginny who was in her bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, well, kind of," Ginny replied. "You see I don't know how to explain it, but, my stomach is, like, do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah my stomach feels like that too, like..." Harry stopped to think then went on and said, "Like someone keeps hitting me with a curse in the stomach over and over and over again."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "do you think we should tell Noah?" Noah, they had learned, was the healer's name and he had told them to just call him by his first name since they would, most likely, be spending a lot of time together.

"Well let's see what he found out in the tests first, and then we'll tell him if he doesn't already know."

"Agreed."

After about five minutes Noah came back in after his report to Minerva to update Harry and Ginny. As he walked over Harry and Ginny. Then Noah sat in the chair between their two beds that usually stayed there dice Noah often used it.

"Well," he started, "do you two want me to start with the bad news or good?" he asked and Harry and Ginny replied together that they wanted the good news first.

"Well I was able to predict how many symptoms you two will have and how far apart they will be from each other once the next one happens. The bad news is that we don't know when the next one will be and what the rest of them will be. Are you two feeling anything unusual?"

"Well, yes," Ginny started. "In our stomachs it feels like..."

"Like someone's hitting us with a curse over and over and over again," Harry finished for Ginny while Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm afraid I can't do anything right now, but I am going to do a few more tests on you two and see what I can do," Noah answered with the word 'sorry' etched on his face. "Let's hope that we can stop it before whatever it is comes."

* * *

><p>(Hermione's PoV)<p>

"Hermione?" Neville said as he approached Hermione who was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room with dozens of spell books cluttered around her, all of them were old. Hermione looked at Neville; she was frantically trying to find out what spell Harry and Ginny had been hit with.

"Hermione I promised Ginny that I would make sure you didn't stay up too late studying," Neville said as Hermione sighed, ever since term started Ginny would be constantly dragging Hermione up to her room so she could get some sleep and now that she wasn't there to do it she gave the job to Neville.

"Thanks Neville," Hermione started. "But I'm trying to find out what spell Harry and Ginny were hit by. Besides, it's only ten thirty, at least give me thirty more minutes," Hermione pleaded like a little girl wanting candy.

"Fine," Neville sighed then added "would you like some help?"

"Oh, sure, that'd be great Neville, thanks," Hermione replied. "Here," she said handing Neville a very old looking book. "There's a summary of every spell in that book in the beginning," Neville nodded and set off to work.

As Hermione continued looking through the summaries in the book she currently had she came across a spell named Dolore Usque ad Mortem Hermione noticed it was Latin. She started to read the description of it and noticed it too was in Latin, WHY IS THIS SPELL IN LATIN IF NONE OF THE OTHERS ARE? Hermione asked herself before getting a pencil and circling the spell then she stuck the pencil in the book to keep the page marked before she closed it.

"Neville I think that's enough for tonight, will you help me clean these books up and bring them back tomorrow?" Hermione asked him.

"Sure and then after we stop at the library we can visit Harry and Ginny," Hermione nodded in agreement as she and Neville started stacking the books on the table.

"Meet me back her at eight tomorrow, okay?" Neville nodded.

"Well, 'night Hermione."

"Goodnight Neville."

"Harry, are you awake?" Ginny asked a little after the clock in the Hospital Wing struck twelve.

"Yeah... Can't sleep, how about you?" Harry replied.

"Me neither," Ginny sighed. "It's going to be a long night I'm guessing."

"Yes it is," Harry agreed sighing, why do things like this always happen to me? He asked himself.

"You know, my parents have told me about when I was two my bed time story would be your story," Ginny said laughing. "And I remember when I was four Mum and Dad were busy putting my brothers to bed so I asked Bill to tell me your story and after he finished I told him that someday I was going to marry you," Ginny recalled.

"Do you still think that?" Harry asked hoping her answer was yes.

"Of course," she smiled, "this is my dream come true Harry. Though before I was in love with for your story and how you defeated Voldemort. But now I'm in love with you for you, Harry, your selflessness, amazing sense of humor, your strength, and you, you're just. Harry. Not The Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the chosen-one, not even because you're the boy who defeated Voldemort, just, you. Harry."

"Thanks Gin," Harry smiled and was grateful that he could have a girl as wonderful as Ginny.

Harry was about to add something when it felt like someone punched him in the stomach. "Owe," Ginny and Harry said nearly together. Then it repeated, then again and again.

"I'll... send... for... Noah," Harry said in between the pain like punches. Harry desperately grabbed for his wand that lay on his bedside table when he found it he practically shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" All Harry and Ginny could do was watch as the silvery glowing stag ran off in the direction of Noah's temporary room. Too soon both Harry and Ginny were desperately gasping for breath since the 'punches' were taking the breath away from them. As Noah rushed up to them Harry and Ginny had sunk into a deep unconsciousness. Noah was busy at work by the time Minerva got there, Noah had sent her a letter telling her to report to the Hospital Wing immediately, and once she arrived, Noah gave her something to do to help one of the two people that were laying there unconscious. They were both frantically trying to make sure Harry and Ginny both made it through the curse which caused them to still be working by the time it was dawn.

* * *

><p>(Hermione's PoV)<p>

Hermione walked down the stairs from the girls dormitory to the common room where she met Neville who was already ready to go to the library. They said Good morning to each other before Hermione searched through the pile of books for the book with the spell she had noticed the night before once she found it her and Neville started walking towards the library talking about absolutely nothing. They were oblivious to what was still going on in the Hospital Wing.

As Hermione and Neville returned the last of the books Hermione kept the book with the spell and said, "We have to find an English-Latin dictionary... You see I found this spell and it was the only spell in the book that was in Latin. It's called Dolore Usque ad Mortem, will you help me find a dictionary then translate the name?"

"Sure," Neville shrugged.

"Oh, thank you so much Neville," Hermione squealed before they went to get a dictionary.

After they found it they began to translate the name, "Dolore Usque ad Mortem means... Um," Hermione started as she continued to flip through the pages, "um... Dolore Usque ad Mortem means... Pain even to the death."

"I can feel a pulse in Miss Weasley neck and I can feel her breathing steadily," Minerva said happily.

"Same here with Harry," Noah replied with a sigh of thankfulness. "Here make Ginny drink this," he added handing Minerva a potion. "It will help them wake up, that way they should be coming around in a few moments."

As Minerva did what he said Noah did the same thing except to Harry. Once finished he conjured to chairs for him and Minerva to sit in, they both slumped down in them exhausted. They both had not gotten a lot of sleep because of the call they got half way through the night. A moment later Harry and Ginny started coughing and gasping for air again, they were coming back around.

Noah waited until they were breathing normal to do some tests on them to make sure they were going to make a full recovery from the scene that just took place. When Noah started working McGonagall went to inform Hermione about what was going on with Harry and Ginny.

* * *

><p>(Hermione's PoV)<p>

Hermione read the description of the spell out loud after she translated it:

"This spell can be as deadly as the Killing Curse. It has many stages after the subject is hit with the spell, first it will send them into a coma to see one of their worst memories but twisted to make it worse.

"Neville this Curse is what Harry and Ginny were hit by," Hermione said after she finished reading the rest in her head since she was so immersed in the reading. "We've got to tell McGonagall and the healer," Hermione added as she grabbed the book that had the spell in it and the parchment that had the translation on it and Neville. Hermione ran to the Hospital Wing dragging Neville with her she practically ran into McGonagall who just came out from the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Granger I was just about to come and find you to update you on them," McGonagall said as she opened the doors to the Hospital Wing and ushered them in.

"Professor we think we found out what spell Harry and Ginny were by," Hermione quickly said before McGonagall could tell them what just happened to the two.

McGonagall looked shocked then nodded indicating Hermione to go on. "Well, you see, it's called Pain Even to Death," Hermione started before she read the description to her. "Professor it also tells the counter spell," Hermione said once she finished the description.

"This way," McGonagall replied and ushered them to Noah. "Tell him the spell Miss Granger."

Once Hermione told everything Noah and started reading about the counter spell then practiced it once on a practice dummy he had asked McGonagall to get. Then he performed the spell on Harry and Ginny. "And now we wait," Noah concluded sitting down. The others follows suit and waited, staring at Harry and Ginny who had remained in a peaceful sleep all through this.


	7. Memories

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I didn't post earlier this week but I had this chapter started and nearly finished but then I lost the files for some reason and so I was really mad and then I only finished it today and that's why it's a little shorter than the rest, so sorry! Well now one question:

The Mysterious E: I did mean Fred, I suppose I should have made it a little clearer but I meant she had a nervous breakdown about Fred because she hasn't healed over Fred's death all the way so she was sad about Fred.

And on to the story!...

Chapter Eight

Memories

Harry and Ginny were supposed to stay in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day since Madam Pomfrey always made a big fuss over her patients but who could argue she was the best. As they waited for night to come so they could leave they were having a small conversation until Mrs. Weasley came barging through the door. Mrs. Weasley came running towards Harry and Ginny, giving each of them a hug in turn. Harry notices that McGonagall and the rest of the Weasley clan had just started coming in through the doors.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dears!" Mrs. Weasley cried, "at first we thought you were alright because of what Ron said but then when we heard from McGonagall we couldn't get her until today and-"

"Mum, Mum!" Ginny said cutting off Mrs. Weasley from her endless ramble. "It's fine, we're fine!"

"I'm glad to see you two are alright," Mr. Weasley said steeping up and putting his arm around Mrs. Weasley comforting her.

"Thanks," Harry and Ginny said together. The other Weasley's then said how they were glad that the two were alright. After Mr. Weasley stepped out of the way everyone else said that it was good to see the two were alright and George even came up and had Ginny a hug. Harry, of course, knew that after Fred died, George and Ginny were closest.

Later that night, after everyone had left Harry and Ginny were released from the Hospital Wing, Harry and Ginny snuck up to Harry's room. It wasn't very hard for them considering everyone was eating dinner in the Great Hall. Once they got to Harry's room he gave the gargoyle his password not caring if Ginny knew it, then the two entered Harry's room. The walls were painted two colors: red and gold, Gryffindor colors. Ginny noticed the pictures Harry had, on his dressers there was a picture of his parents, and the D.A. There was also pictures of the Weasley's plus Harry, Hermione and Fleur, Harry, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Hagrid, just Ginny and Harry and Ginny. Ginny looked over to his bedside table and saw one more picture, it was of Harry and Ginny after the war on Ginny's birthday. In the picture they would smile at the camera then turn to each other, thinking the picture taker had left, and kiss. Harry remembered that day...

_August Eleventh_

_Harry was in his room getting dressed for Ginny's birthday, wearing something that was dressy but causal. Harry tried to flatten down his hair knowing he wouldn't succeed then exited his room heading to the kitchen. There Mrs. Weasley was putting the finishing touches on Ginny's birthday breakfast humming to herself._

_"Oh, Harry!" She said happily, "I'm glad you're up. You can bring Ginny her breakfast!"_

_Mrs. Weasley smiled, "of course Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied taking the tray heading up the stairs as Mrs. Weasley called a thank you after him._

_Harry quietly opened Ginny's door and shut it behind him. He set the tray down on Ginny's desk and went to wake her up. He sat down on her bed and gently ran his fingers up and down her bare arm. "Gin, Gin, it's time to wake up," Harry said semi-quietly. He continued to say it, which wasn't long, until he saw her eyes flutter open. Harry leaned down and kissed her passionately but pulled back quickly._

_"I like waking up that way," Ginny said grinning._

_"I bet you do," Harry laughed. "Happy birthday love!" Harry added._

_Ginny's face lit up as she pulled Harry down again for another kiss. This kiss though was more passionate, and longer, causing Ginny moan. Harry deepen the kiss by moving one of his hands from her hair to her lower back. Before they knew it they both weren't wearing a shirt. But it wasn't too long before Harry finally came back to his surroundings._

_"Gin, Gin," Harry said after he pulled away, "no matter how much I want you know we can't. Especially with your whole family living here."_

_"I know Harry it's fine," Ginny replied kissing Harry once more. Harry then got up from her bed to retrieve their shirts that were discarded on the floor. After they both had their clothes fully on Harry sat down on again._

_"Um, your mum had me bring you breakfast," Harry said as they both looked at the breakfast that was now practically cold._

_"Oh, oh yeah, I better eat that so mum doesn't have a fit," Ginny replied. After Ginny quickly ate, Harry brought the empty tray down to Mrs. Weasley while Ginny got dressed._

_Later that night, once everyone had arrived, the party started with some dancing, talking and eating. When the sun fell, they bewitched lanterns that had either Ginny, or 17 on them, so they would fly. Then after they had cake Ginny opened all of her gifts except one; Harry's. Once Ginny had finished opening her gifts and saying her thank-you's, Harry took her aside._

_"I wanted to give you your gift in privet," Harry started._

_"Oh, Harry you didn't have to get me anything," Ginny said._

_"I know, I know but I wanted too, and please just let me spoil you a little, okay?" Harry paused as Ginny nodded then he handed her a gift. As she took off the wrapping paper Harry glanced over at the trees. For a split second he thought he saw someone but pushed it to the back of his mind because Ginny had gotten the wrapping paper off._

_As Ginny opened it she gasped, "oh Harry! It's beautiful!" In the box lay a silver necklace with six small charms and one big one. The six small ones that were all silver were: a Quaffle, the Gryffindor Crest, the Weasley Crest, a wand, an owl, and a heart. While the big gold one which was in the center of all of them was a lightning bolt. Harry took the necklace out of the box as Ginny turned around so he could put it on her. Once it was on Ginny turned back around with a grin that couldn't get any bigger._

_"Happy birthday love," Harry said right before Ginny closed the gap between their lips. Their lips moved simultaneously, they didn't know anyone else in the world at that moment all that mattered was the other person. They were also oblivious about the fact that the music had stopped playing and everyone was watching the two people who, they all knew, were in love. Nobody noticed the other person, who had not been invited to the party, watching the two. The person was lurking in the shadows of the trees, not wanting to be noticed and left before the two broke apart._

_When Harry and Ginny broke apart, there was several wolf whistles from the guests and the couple blushed deeply. Once everyone had gone back to their drinks and conversations Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came up to get a picture of the two. When Mrs. Weasley saw Ginny's necklace she gapped over it, "it's beautiful dear!" She said before saying, "here let's get a picture of you two," Mr. Weasley held up the camera and took the picture. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to let the two talk and left them, though the two didn't talk right after the two Weasley's left. They kissed again then Ginny said, "I love you Harry."_

_"I love you Gin."_

The necklace Harry had gave Ginny, she was currently wearing. Ginny wore it all the time but she tried to hide the lightning bolt as much as possible so people wouldn't know about her and Harry. Harry came over and sat down by her and they started a small conversation about what exactly had happened to each other when they were still under the effects of the curse they were hit by. As the conversation went on they switched topics again and again. The things they talked about were things that the two would share with nobody else. Harry loved the fact that Ginny was so honest which just proved the fact that Harry wanted to marry Ginny.


	8. Godric Hallow

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry that this chapter's a little shorter than the rest but I really don't like this chapter because I really can't think right now and it's also kind of rushed but I promise the next one will be better. Also I want to tell everyone that I've got a songfic thing on and would really like if you all would check it out, you can request to have a songfic about Harry/Ginny. Oh and I have a question for you guys... Who do you think the Death Eater should be? Let me know in reviews. Well enough of my blabbering here's the next chapter!... (P.S. Sorry if I have spelling errors I didn't really check this time)

**Chapter Nine**

**Godric's Hallow**

The next weeks practically flew by for Harry before he knew it was Halloween day. That day was a Saturday so everyone didn't have any classes which is why Harry was walking towards Minerva's office. He was going to ask for permission for him and Ginny to leave the castle. Once he gave the gargoyle the password and walked up the stairs he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Minerva call from her desk, "hello Harry," she added barely looking up from her work.

"Hello Minerva," Harry said still a little forcefully since he still found it a little difficult and strange to call his old professor by her first name. "Um I was wondering if it would be alright if I take Ginny with me to Godric's Hallow today?"

"To visit you parents graves?" Minerva asked talking off her glasses and looking up.

"Yes," Harry said as he nodded.

"I think that would be fine considering, as I understand, the only time you visited them was last year," Minerva said. Harry had told the people who he considered to be as close as family about practically everything. Only one other person besides Harry, Ron and Hermione knew everything, Ginny knew everything because Harry told her.

"Yes, and I think it'd be nice to visit them on the day they died, you know?" Harry said quietly as if it was something he didn't want to say out loud.

"Harry, you and Miss Weasley can go to Godric's Hallow as long as you sneak out with no one noticing you. It would do no good for other students to see Miss Weasley leaving the castle," Harry nodded. "And Harry I know you know this but I just want to double check because I am giving you more freedom because of the events last year. Also I see how you look at Miss Weasley," Minerva smiled as Harry blushed.

"Thank you Minerva, I'll see you at dinner," Harry replied as he got up from his seat. Minerva nodded in a reply. Harry then left her office and headed to the kitchen to get a lunch form Ginny and him. After Harry had a lunch he set out to find Ginny, after she left his room that morning after breakfast she said she was going down by the lake with Hermione. Harry started there after sending the basket that held their food to his room.

He walked across the grounds passing students who stopped and looked at him since teachers usually weren't seen on the grounds when everyone was out there. Harry, though, ignored them and kept walking toward a group of four seventh years; Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville. Before Harry reached the small group however Ginny spotted him but only smiled. They were sitting on the ground as Harry stood by them.

Hermione, Luna and Neville all said a simple "hi Harry" to him while Ginny said, "hello love." Her smile just kept getting bigger.

"Hey," Harry replied. "How was classes today?" Harry added.

"Oh excellent," Hermione exclaimed while Luna said dreamily, "fine." Neville mumbled something for his reply, apparently he had a rough day with Transfiguration and didn't want to talk about it.

"Um, Gin can you meet me inside in about five minutes?" Harry asked turning to Ginny. Ginny nodded, then Harry bade the group 'bye and set out for the castle. When Harry entered the castle he didn't really know what to do while he waited for Ginny so he decided to just wait in the Great Hall. But he didn't have to sit for long because a minute later Ginny came through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry," she started. "What did you want me for?"

"Oh, um, well, I'm going to Godric's Hallow, do you want to come?" Harry asked. "I understand if you want to stay here I was just wondering," Harry added thinking she wouldn't want to go with him.

"Harry, honestly, why would I pass up an opportunity to spend the day, alone, with my boyfriend and not have to worry about people seeing us?" Ginny smiled as Harry smiled.

Harry flicked his wand to summon the lunch basket. "Well then should we go?" Harry asked holding out his hand as the lunch basket came flying in.

"I think we shall," Ginny answered taking Harry's hand as he caught the basket.

When they got to Hogsmeade station they stopped to apparte to Godric's Hallow. Ginny grasped Harry's hand tightly as he pulled her with him into thin air. They landed just outside Godric's Hallow on a hill where Harry thought they could have lunch. "I thought we could have lunch before we did anything," Harry told Ginny who nodded in agreement still smiling widely. Once Harry conjured a blanket for them, they sat down to eat.

After they ate they slowly made their way into the village. They stopped as they passed the statue of Harry and his parents but not for long so they could get to his parents graves. When they got to the graveyard Harry stopped. "Thanks for coming Gin," he said. "It means a lot."

Ginny smiled, "I'll always be there for you Harry, come on," she finished pulling him through the kissing gate towards his parent's graves. As they approached Lily and James Potter's graves Ginny squeezed Harry's hand in reassurance and smiled sweetly at him. "It'll be alright Harry." Harry nodded just as they stopped in front of his parents graves. They stood in silence, Ginny did not want to interrupt Harry from his thoughts so she was just there for him. What they didn't know was they had a shadow, a man who had seen them kiss at the burrow. They were, again, oblivious to the man who silently watched them gathering information about the two who stood in front of him.

Harry, who had been thinking about how his parents, spoke, "hey mum and dad. I know that you guys can hear me, where ever you are so... um.. well... thank you, you know... for everything, I owe my life to you guys and I want you two to know that I love you guys, even though we didn't get to spend a lot of time together. Thanks," Harry sighed.

Ginny smiled at Harry, "let's go I think we still have some time before we have to get back," Ginny said making Harry look up from his dead stare at his parent's graves. "And Harry, before we go I want to say... Even though I didn't know you're parents, I'm sure they're proud of you."

"Thanks Gin," Harry replied a smile creeping onto his face as they turned to leave leaving the graveyard without hearing the faint 'pop' of the man dissaperating.

Harry and Ginny snuck back into the school making sure no one saw them. They stopped in the entrance hall and Harry asked, "Why don't you go change and meet me in my room for dinner?"

"Okay," she giggled then raced off to go find Hermione so she could help her get dressed. After Ginny had disappeared around the corner Harry made his way to the kitchens to get food for them, he wanted to hurry because dinner would start in fifteen minutes. When he got to the kitchens he asked them to bring the food to his room and then went to get everything ready. For Harry this was his way of a date for him and Ginny. Harry entered his room to find the food already sitting on a table, house elves can be very quick Harry thought to himself and set out to set everything up before Ginny got there. Harry finished setting everything up just as Ginny let herself into Harry's room.

"Oh, Harry, it looks delicious," Ginny said. Harry took in his view, Ginny was now wearing a scarlet skirt with design, plaid, in gold, with a simple white top and the necklace Harry gave her.

"You look beautiful," Harry breathed refusing to take his eyes off her.

"Thanks," she grinned, "you don't look too bad yourself Potter."

Harry laughed and gestured for Ginny to sit down by pulling out her chair. As she sat down, Harry smelt Ginny's familiar flowery scent which he loved. After she sat Harry went to the other side of the table to sit down himself. This is looking like a nice night, Harry thought to himself as they started eating and a small conversation. Harry loved when he and Ginny just talked, it made him relaxed and worry free because their conversations took his mind off things. Now Harry couldn't wait for the term to end and break to start.


	9. The Start

A/N: Hey everyone! Do I always start my author notes like that? Hmm, well I want to know if you guys like have a little of Harry's classes, or would prefer to not read about them. And remember I still want to know who you think the Death Eater should be! Oh, and sorry for the spelling mistake in the last ones name, it's fixed now, I just accidently didn't press the w. Well, enjoy!

**Chapter Ten**

**The Start**

As the days got colder Harry got more anxious. He also started to get a little nervous each day; he was thinking that Ginny would reject him. Harry, though, was just thankful that when he was teaching his nervousness and anxiousness didn't show to his classes. That day Harry was preparing for his next class which happened to be seventh years, Friday. Harry was planning on covering some things about Voldemort, mainly various defenses to curses he used.

When the bell rang, saying the period had ended, Harry stood up from his desk to only sit down literally on the desk. As the students filled in Ginny was one of the first students along with Hermione, Neville and Luna and the sat in the front row like they always did. This made Harry smile at Ginny like he always did. As the last few students came in the bell rang again signaling the start of the period. Harry, unlike other teachers, just let his higher years in as they came.

"Today we are going to talk about various curses," Harry started once everyone had calmed down. "More specifically, curse Voldemort used. Now some of the curses he used were ones that are well known such as the three unforgivable curses. Can anyone tell one of the three?" Harry asked knowing everyone knew all three. As he predicted almost everyone raised their hand, Harry called on a Ravenclaw girl.

"Well, the killing curse, obviously," she said nervously. For a moment Harry flashed back to his fourth year when Barty Crouch Junior disguised as Moody taught them about the curses and preformed them.

"Yes, that one I am very familiar with," Harry laughed. "As you all know that I'm the only one who has survived the killing curse. Otherwise no one has survived it and most likely no one else will," Harry paused to take a breath. "This was one of Voldemort's favorite curses; he often had no mercy on anyone, even if they did nothing. The killing curse was also used by many of his followers, though they did not use it as often as he did unless they were in battle, very much unlike Voldemort. Very well can someone please tell me one of the others?"

Once again practically everyone raised their hands, Harry called on a Gryffindor boy that, up until that year, Harry had not known his name. "The torture curse, sir," he answered.

"Uh-huh," Harry replied. "Let me see hands, who has had the curse on them?" The whole class raised their hands, apparently they were practice dummies. Harry already knew that some students were used as practice dummies from Ginny but did not know that his whole class would raise their hands. "And how many of you have used it on someone else?" This time only about a third of the class raised their hands, Harry was thankful to see that none of his friends raised their hands. "I will admit that even I have used the curse. But given the chance, I wouldn't do it again."

Later that day after dinner Harry was walking down the streets of Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks where he was meeting Ron for some butterbeer. Dusk was quickly falling because winter drew nearer and nearer and the days grew shorter and shorter. When Harry entered the pub he found Ron sitting at a table more towards the back with another red head, George. Harry silently wondered why George was there, not that he didn't want him to be, he was just curious. "Hey Ron, George, nice to see you guys," Harry greeted them sitting down.

"Hey Harry," George replied while Ron had took a drink of his butterbeer. "How're you doing?"

"Good, not too much excitement at the school now that there aren't any trouble makers... yet," Harry and George laughed. "How 'bout you?"

"Great, the shop's running well and we're actually thinking about making another branch here in Hogsmeade, we made an offer to Zonko's," George replied. They all sat in silence, each of them sipping there butterbeer, Harry was about to speak up when Ron spoke, "I know you're asking why George's here and he needs to see Ginny as well as you."

"What? Why?" Harry asked not understanding what would need to be said in person.

"Well, he wants to tell her something in person," Ron supplied.

"I could have brought her here with me, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know Ron was going to meet you until around noon," George said.

"Well then what do you need to tell me?" Harry asked setting his butterbeer down.

"You know how Angelina and I have been going out, right?" Harry nodded at George's question. "Well, we just outside London and were walking, we overheard some people talking about you and Ginny. Of course we knew they had to be wizards but didn't know who they were. Anyways as they continued to talk we slowed down and heard them talk about a plan to kill you and they had started to say something about Ginny once we were out of ear shot so we didn't hear what they said."

"They have to be Death Eaters, Harry," Ron added.

"So, you're saying that they're making a plan, and it has something to do with Ginny? But how can they know?" Harry dropped his voice to a whisper, "no one knows that we're going out, we've kept it a complete secret because she's a student and I'm a teacher."

"That's what I was thinking," Ron said nodding. "George and I were talking about this just before you came and they must have seen you two sometime, do you remember anybody staring at you while you were with Ginny?"

"No, whenever anybody else was around we always acted like we're just friends. No one would believe us if we hated each other, I-I mean how could I?" Harry stuttered confused.

"Well then what are we going to do?" George asked, "Only us three and Angelina know about this," he informed them.

"We need to tell Ginny, that's for sure," Ron said as Harry was still puzzled on how someone could know he was dating Ginny without being close to him.

"I can fix that, come on let's go," Harry said standing up placing three galleons on the table for the cost of the drink and then, with George and Ron following left the pub.

As they walked up the street towards Hogwarts, Harry explained to Ron and George that they would have to tell Minerva about the situation if they wanted nobody in the school to find out. Harry was thinking that, most likely someone is going to see the two Weasley's and question why they were there. At Hogwarts it was extremely unlikely to see someone other than the students and teachers on the grounds since the only way families could enter was if their child had been severely hurt. When they entered the castle there were many students roaming the corridors chatting away happily before they were to return to their common rooms because of curfew. Harry led the two to the Headmistresses office. When they arrived at the gargoyle Harry gave it the password and they entered Minerva's office, nocking first.

"Shut up," he screamed at his fellow Death Eaters. "Now listen we still need more information on Potter. Without everything we could easily be walking into a trap, that's why I would like for someone to go spy on the Weasley family, he's going there for the winter break. Any volunteers?" A man and woman in the back of the group raised their hands, "good, when we're done here you two will head out." The couple nodded accepting the job they volunteered for.

As the meeting continued each person in the room was assigned a job, most of them had a partner, but on two occasions they didn't, the ring leader and his assistant. The ring leader finished the meeting by saying. "Excellent, now that we all have our jobs let me saw this; remember we do not kill Potter, and for this round we are in stealth mode, got it?" Everyone nodded, "then let's go, and start the beginning of the end of Potter."


	10. Finding and Planning

A/N: Hi peoples! And remember I still want to know if you guys want to see more of Harry's classes. Well... On to the next chapter!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Finding and Planning**

"And why exactly do you want to keep this hushed up?" Minerva asked her college and two of her old students.

"Well, because if word got out that we know, most likely, the Death Eaters will try another way to kill me so we'll no nothing again," Harry told her. They had discussed that when they were making their way to the castle and so Harry knew that Ron and George agreed with him. "But Minerva, we would like to tell Ginny before we do anything, after all she is a part of this," Harry added.

"Yes very well, you may go get her, and as for you two," Minerva turned pointing at Ron and George. "I would like you to go to Harry's room and that's where you can tell Miss Weasley about the situation."

"Yes professor," Ron and George responded. They then left Minerva's office to go to the Gryffindor common room. As they walked they got glances from curious students who were on their way back to their common room.

"So Harry, where exactly is your room?" George asked.

"Um, right by the Gryffindor common room, I can get you guys in before I go get Ginny," Harry replied.

"Okay and why don't we tell Hermione too?" Ron asked, "She'll defiantly have something to say about this."

"Oh come on Ron!" George exclaimed, "The only reason you want to see her is because you miss her."

Ron blushed, "n-no, Hermione's really smart, and she-she'll want to know about this," Ron stuttered not knowing how to cover up the truth that had just come out.

"Yeah, yeah, okay Ron, we all know the truth, but sure I'll get her too. Um, here we are," Harry said before giving the gargoyle the password. "Here you go, I'll be right back."

Harry let Ron and George enter his room before leaving to the Gryffindor common room. When he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he gave her the password and entered to find the common room full of students. Only some looked his way when he entered and those who did look didn't look away. Harry ignored the people watching him and looked for someone familiar and he quickly found someone, Demelza. "Miss Robins," Harry walked up to her. "Demelza," Harry said when he knew others couldn't hear him.

"Hello Professor," she replied formally.

"Hey, can you get Ginny and Hermione for me?" Harry asked knowing she would. Though they didn't talk much before, they were friends because they were both on the Quidditch team in Harry's sixth year.

"Yeah, sure, should I tell them to meet you outside the portrait hole?" She asked knowing Harry didn't want to stay in the common room because of the others.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

"No problem," she said before turning to leave. Harry then nodded and turned himself to leave the common room. Harry waited just outside the common room for Ginny and Hermione. When they came out after about five minutes Harry led them to his room where Ron and George were waiting.

When they got to Harry's room Hermione flung herself into Ron's arms, Harry patiently waited for Hermione to let go before he started. After she finally let go George and Harry informed the two.

That same night the Death Eaters were meeting, the Leader of the group stepped up to take charge. "Okay, listen up now," he told them. "Now that we have all updated one another it's time to start planning the attack."

Cheers erupted from the Death Eaters; they all wanted Harry Potter dead. "Yes, yes, it is exhilarating but without careful planning we will not succeed so you all must listen. Our best possibility of succeeding will be when the students are boarding the Hogwarts Express to go home for the Holiday's. No one will expect it and the girl will be not be with Potter. It is our best possibility," he finished. "Any objections?" No one said anything or moved, "good."

Another man spoke, "everyone will be stationed in a certain spot, we will need to surround the girl before we attack. She will no doubt be with her friends so we will need to stun them and, if necessary, kill them. Remember to show no mercy."

"Okay, yeah, got it," Ginny said in a monotone as George finished updating Hermione and Ginny. Harry could tell that she really didn't care right that second. He knew, of course, that she would care latter when she was out in the open and unprotected but Harry just wanted to make sure she knew. That was because the most important thing to him was making sure Ginny was safe.

As Hermione started asking her billion questions Ginny turned to Harry who was sitting on the bed with her-Harry didn't have enough chairs for all of them so they just used the bed instead of having to conjure up more chairs. They started talking quietly so they wouldn't disturb Hermione's questions. "Do you really find this a big threat on me Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well, kind of, I mean I know the people George caught saying this are probably not very smart but I want to make sure you're safe Ginny," Harry replied.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go dumping me again 'cause you think I'm in danger," she teased.

"Don't you think I already learned my lesson for that?" Harry remembered how after the war Ginny had cursed him twice, once for "dying" and once for dumping her. "Besides I recall making a promise to you to never do that again. Also, why would I want to break up with the most beautiful, amazing, witch in the world?"

"Oh, shut up you prat, don't say that just to try and get on my good side," Ginny laughed as she playfully slapped him. She then leaned in to kiss him, completely forgetting about her two brothers in the room.

"Oy!' Ron shouted after he looked over at his sister and best mate snogging. "Will you quite it out? Do you honestly have to do that every time you look at each other?"

"Ron, I'd shut up if you know what's good for you," Ginny warned drawing her wand. Her mood had now plummeted in just a few seconds. "You are just so pathetic," Ginny added before storming out of the room flaming because of Ron. Harry quickly stood up and went after her with a worried look on his face. When he passed Ron Harry gave him a shrug saying you-shouldn't-make-her-mad.

When Harry was out of the room George said, "You honestly are pathetic Ron. You can't let them have one kiss without shouting at them?"

Ron sighed, was he the only one that was still in the "overly protective brother mode?"

Harry followed Ginny out of his room and into an empty classroom. "Gin, you okay?" He asked.

"Why can't I just kiss my boyfriend without the git of a Ron yelling at me? You don't see me or you yelling at him when he and Hermione kiss, he's so stupid," Ginny said as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Well he's not here now. You can kiss me all you want," Harry joked. He quickly realized though Ginny didn't take it for a joke because her lips came crashing into his, not that Harry didn't mind of course.


	11. Safe

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated since last spring! Like I said in my other fanfic SongFicMania (you should check it out!) if I don't have the inspiration all I'll do is read on this site, but here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! And if you want me to post more often review! Reviews are great inspiration!

Chapter Twelve

Safe

The weeks leading up to winter break came and went with nothing new to them. Harry taught classes, ate, slept, and had dates with Ginny, all his normal, mostly, everyday schedule- he couldn't have a date with Ginny _every_single day- with a few other things added in the free time. Harry started to think that he was wrong about the Death Eater's plans, but nonetheless, he still kept his guard up. Better safe than sorry, he always told himself. After all, when Harry's had a life like his, he will always be on guard, no matter what. That was why Ginny was also always secretly on guard. After all the time she had spent with Harry, it rubbed off on her, she couldn't help it. Ginny was also like Harry because she had basically the same schedule every day; sleep, eat, classes, Harry, shower, and repeat. Overall everyone couldn't wait until the term was over and break arrived.

The last day of term arrived with excitement. Students were rushing to get to the Hogsmeade station and get home. Because of that there were many people waiting in a line to get on the carriages. Ginny decided to wait to go out until more students got to the train. Instead she was waiting in the Entrance Hall with Harry, Luna, and Hermione. They were making small talk to pass the time, no one really noticing them. The three girls were just about to leave for the carriages when Ginny remembered she forgot something in her dorm. Hermione and Luna went ahead while Ginny ran back to her room with Harry watching her other possessions. By the time Ginny got back the carriages had all left so Harry helped Ginny carry her stuff and they walked. Harry sent a patronus to Hagrid, telling him not to let the train leave when the last carriage got there. Ginny, of course, didn't mind the walking because she got to be with Harry, and Harry didn't mind for the same reason.

On their way to the station they fell into a comfortable silence for a short period. During that silence Harry thought he heard moment in the snow, but put it off as soon as Ginny started talking again. The next time Harry heard shuffling, he unnoticeably slipped his wan so the tip of it was touching his hand, ready to be drawn. His other hand was occupied by one of Ginny's small bags. Harry glanced over at Ginny and from her posture, he could tell, she knew something was wrong. They were only half-way to the station, causing them both to be uneasy. Harry looked around them casually while Ginny continued the thread of conversation as a cover, with Harry occasionally adding his own opinions. That's when Harry noticed it, there were several sets of foot prints leading up to two foot prints right next to each other. Harry threw caution into the wind when he noticed that. He let his wand be taken by gravity and fall into his hand, simultaneously telling Ginny to get her wand. He quickly sent stunning spells as the figures appeared from their disillusionment charms. He only hit a few by the time he had to start being on the defense. There were too many for just him and Ginny to take on. Harry grabbed Ginny's free arm and tried to disapperate. The air they wanted to travel through was blocked, and they still stood where they were. Harry kept firing hexes and shields as he thought of how to get out of there.

"Ginny," Harry yelled over the noise of the spells, "run. Get help."

Ginny listened to Harry even though she didn't want to leave him, she knew she had to. She ran and kept casting shield charms around herself. She kept running and didn't look back at Harry, knowing it'd only slow her down. As Ginny ran, a few Death Eaters broke away from the fight with Harry to follow her, unknowing to Harry. Just as Ginny could see the castle she was hit by a curse from behind and blacked out. Once the Death Eaters put binds on her they went back to the others to leave. When they got back they saw that they had him surrounded and almost defeated. Even with Harry almost down the Death Eaters pulled back, taking their target and nothing more.

Harry fell once they were completely gone, he was exhausted. After a second on the ground he reluctantly pushed himself up to go find Ginny. He made his way to the castle and sent a patronus to Minerva to tell her about the Death Eaters attack. He got to the castle and was met by Minerva but no Ginny. Before she could start asking questions, Harry asked, "Where's Ginny?"

"Wasn't she with you?" Minerva responded startled.

"No, she ran away to get help, she should have gotten here."

"Maybe she went to another teacher, Harry, she is probably in the castle, don't worry." Harry nodded and started to take Minerva to the Death Eaters that littered the path from being stunned. They collected all of the bodies for the aurors to bring back to the Ministry. Ginny left Harry's mind in the process of the cleanup, it wasn't until Harry was back in his room getting ready to floo to the Burrow that he remembered. He dropped his clothes and ran to Minerva's office. By the time he got there he was out of breath and could barely spit out what he was going to say.

"Minerva… Where's, Ginny," he said as best as he could between raged breaths.

"I thought she was with you Harry."

Harry shook his head. Then it dawned on them, she never made it to the castle. "No, no, no, no, no," Harry repeated in shock, "I have to find her."


	12. Search and Destroy?

A/N: привет! (That's Russian for hi, yeah that's right I'm learning Russian!) Anyways I know this one is shorter than normal but you know I couldn't resist ending it where I did (you'll see what I mean later) and I'm working on the next chapter but it's not going to be super soon because I've just started a new quarter and basketball just started (I made JV Varsity as a Freshman! Sweetness!) so I'm going to be really busy, sorry, I'll try and upload as soon as possible! So read on!...

P.S. REVIEWS ARE SO LOVELY! YOU SHOULD REVIEW! (Please, *puppy dog face*)

Chapter Thirteen

Search and Destroy?

Harry flood to the Ministry to talk the Minister. He pushed through the people as quickly as he could to get to the lifts that would take him to the Ministers office. When Harry reached the Ministers floor he ran straight to his office, ignoring the receptionist telling him the Minister was busy. Harry knocked on the door out of courtesy, then went in. "I am so sorry to interrupt Minister, but it's urgent," Harry said politely. The Minister nodded and asked his companion if he could please excuse them. The companion gave a curt nod then left understandingly.

"Now what do you need Harry?" Kingsley asked.

Harry took a breath than spoke so fast that Kingsley nearly couldn't understand him, "The remaining Death Eaters that haven't yet been caught took Ginny Weasley, and I need to find her."

"Harry, Harry slow down," Kingsley calmed. "Now, let's go down to the auror office, they have a few leads on the Death Eaters main base, come."

Kingsley led Harry through the floors to the aurors office. The head of the department came over right away to greet them, Robards. Kingsley asked Robards about the leads they had on the Death Eaters whereabouts. He took them into a room with files and pictures of Death Eaters and locations and such. Robards showed them their best leads; four locations that could possibly be where the Death Eaters were. They hadn't sent any teams yet because they had no real reason to do so. The Death Eaters hadn't done anything that the Ministry could hold them against besides being a follower of Voldemort. Instead of sending teams to the locations right away they decided to wait and gather more information. Harry wrote down all four locations on some parchment Robards had given him upon his request. He started to make his leave when Kingsley stopped him to inquire where he was going. "To get Ginny," Harry replied before making his exit.

Harry rushed into the Burrow, earlier he had sent Ron a message telling him the situation. Harry had also told him that he needed Ron's help, and to be ready to go when Harry got to the Burrow. Harry was glad that when he rushed into the Burrow Ron was pacing in the kitchen. "Let's go," Harry said trying not to shout, so he wouldn't have to answer Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's questions about their daughter. Ron followed Harry back outside so they could apperate to the first location on the list. They appeared in an alley in the muggle world. They walked out of the alley to find a row of buildings across from them, all of them were business. Harry looked at his parchment; the building they were looking for was abandoned, at the end of the business buildings. Harry pointed to the one they were looking for. They walked there, as to not cause suspicion to the muggles walking in the street. Harry was itching to sprint to the location, ignoring the muggles that were in the street. He _had_to get Ginny back. After what seemed like hours to Harry, which in fact was only a minute, they arrived at the location. They walked through the main door to find no one there. Harry did a spell to find out if there were any enchantments on the building. There were none. Harry looked at Ron in disappointment, then at the parchment. Try number two?" Ron asked hopefully with a half-smile. Harry put on a fake small smile for Ron while grabbing his arm to disapperate. They appeared in the middle of nowhere by a tree. The only thing they could see besides trees and grass was a house not too far away from them. Harry ran to the house with his wand drawn, Ron was closely behind him. When he was close to the house he slowed down out of caution. Harry held up a finger to his lips, looking at Ron who was slightly panting. Harry opened the door as silently as he could, but because it was old it creaked loudly. The main floor was empty; no people no furniture, nothing. Harry crept over to the stairs, moving as silently as possible in the old creaky house. The stairs took them to the second floor which, too, was full of nothing. He once again did the spell to see if there was any magic in, on, or around the house, none. Without knowing it Harry's face fell. "Aww, cheer up mate, now we know two places that they aren't at," Ron said positively. Harry nodded without any emotion. He then stood up and grabbed Ron's to dissaperate. The third location was in muggle London. The address was for an open and functioning clothing store. Once they saw that they kept walking to the nearest alley to apparate to the next and last location. They appeared in a forest on the outskirts of a small town. Harry and Ron looked around, Harry, more franticly then Ron. They saw nothing but trees. Harry was wondering if they should go back to the other location when he heard the faint sound of a voice, and felt a spell hit his body.

A/N: Two, I know I don't usually do two of these but to DanielWhite sorry I didn't actually make him find her but they know the location! Is that good enough? Sorry if I disappointed you! But keep reviewing!

Potterfan6000- In chapter 11 I probably spelled it favorite, I'm from the U.S so that's how I spell it, sorry, keep reviewing and giving me this kind of feedback! It helps me become a better writer!


	13. Rescue

**A/N: **Hola peeps! Again sorry for not updating in a while but I have been super busy with basketball and have been lacking inspiration! (If you review I won't lake inspiration!) Just wanted to tell you that I am currently in the process of re-editing the first 13 chapters (already done one two and three) and before there was another chapter (The Alley) but I deleted that one and instead joined it with the first chapter (originally The Letter) so now chapter one is Fresh Start, New Year. You don't have to go back and read it if you don't want to, I just thought I'd let you all know! Oh and to DanielWhite I did what you asked in this chapter, I hope that was fine! Now I realize this author's note is getting long, so I'll wrap it up. Just please review! And I hope you like it!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Rescue**

Harry fought the curse as he felt the caster trying to take over his mind. He fell to the ground, thrashing around trying to fight it, the Imperious Curse. Despite trying to stop the spell from talking over his body, Harry was desperately hoping that the same spell hadn't been casted on Ron. He remembered from forth year when Crouch impersonating Moody had cast the spell on them and he was the only one who could fight it. Harry kept fighting the curse until he felt it leave his body, the wizard failing. He immediately drew his wand and fired the disarming spell at the attacker. There was a distinct "thud" and then all was quiet. Harry looked at Ron to find him unconscious, but breathing. He was grateful that Ron was only unconscious, nothing more. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and quickly appartated to the Burrow to leave him until he woke, then Harry apparated back to find Ginny. Harry thought of his and Ron's original plans as he crept to the lone abandoned building where the Death Eaters presumably were. He made a few adjustments to accommodate just one person instead of two. His new plan required a lot more stealth and his invisibility cloak.

Harry reached the building and slowly opened the door. He poked his head inside the door, his invisibility cloak draped over his whole body. The room was empty as far as he could see. He padded into the room as quietly as possible and looked around, nothing. Harry was just about to cast the same spell Hermione had used when they were at Grimmauld Place but he heard voices from upstairs. Harry listened to what they were saying as he crept up the stairs. "Bring her to," one of them shouted at the others. Harry reached the top of the stairs as another did the spell. He did a head count, only five Death Eaters with Ginny in the middle of them.

Speaking of Ginny, she was awake, but she hadn't lifted her head yet so it looked like she was still unconscious. Harry smiled to himself, smart girl, he though. Ginny was surveying the room to see exactly where she was and who was with her. "I said bring her to!" The same Death Eater said which Harry recognized as Dolohov's son, and was probably the head Death Eater of this little group.

"I did," the Death Eater who did the spell said, then he did the spell again, thinking it hadn't worked the first time. This time Ginny raised her head. She looked in Harry's general direction. A smile crept on her face. Harry was puzzled; he looked down and saw that his shoe was peeking out of the cloak. Ginny knew he was there. Harry didn't care though, for him this was perfect because she would create a distraction, knowing he could take them out if they were distracted.

"Why are you smiling?" Dolohov growled.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you've ever met my boyfriend," Ginny replied.

Dolohov stepped forwards to Ginny, "of course we've met your precious boyfriend. Oh saint Potter," he spat. As Dolohov continued talking badly about Harry, Harry silently sneaked up behind one of the Death Eater that was nearest to him. He made sure the others couldn't see him as he lifted up the cloak so he could stick his wand out and stun the Death Eater. Before he could fall, Harry dropped his cloak and held him upright so he looked like he was still standing. _Okay, I've got to this quickly_, Harry thought. He silently lifted up his cloak again, careful as to not be seen, and quickly sent two stunning spells at the Death Eaters opposite him. They fell to the floor with a thud, distracting Dolohov from his rant. Harry dropped the Death Eater he was holding and sent a third stunning spell at the remaining Death Eater of the four surrounding Dolohov and Ginny. Dolohov had his wand out and was whipping around, trying to find where the attacker was. Harry had dropped his cloak before he could see anything.

"What I really meant," Ginny interrupted, "is have you met my boyfriend in person?"

"No he hasn't," Harry replied taking off the cloak with his wand pointed at the back of Dolohov neck. "Drop the wand." After Dolohov had dropped his wand, Harry put the body bind curse on Dolohov and stunned him. Harry continued on to pick up all the Death Eater's wands. He then sent a patronus to the Ministry so they could collect the Death Eaters, and untied Ginny as his silver stag galloped out of the room. She stood up and Harry gathered her in his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay," Harry sighed into her ear.

"Well, I knew you'd come for me," Ginny smiled.

"Of course I would."

Harry and Ginny waited until the aurors came to collect the Death Eaters. In that time Harry checked to make sure Ginny didn't have a concussion or any broken bones. Luckily, he found none. After he was sure Ginny was okay, he let her find her wand which, she knew, was with one of these Death Eaters. She raided their pockets until she found her wand. She was just about to ask when they could leave when the aurors arrived and let them leave. Harry and Ginny apparated to the Burrow together, relieved to finally leave. When they got back Mrs. Weasley had food waiting for them, it had gotten late since Harry had left to find Ginny it was probably well passed mid-night, Harry guessed. Even considering how late it was the whole Weasley family (including Bill and Fleur, and Charlie who was back for the Holidays) - plus Hermione- was still awake, the only exception was Ron who was still unconscious from earlier. Everyone came and hugged Ginny as she walked in the door; they were all so relieved to see she was okay. Mrs. Weasley kept rambling about how she was so worried that she had been hurt or something worse that she didn't want to think about. Meanwhile, Harry got to sit down and eat his food, something Ginny was dying to do. They both hadn't eaten since the previous morning where they had an early breakfast so Ginny could help Harry pack. Once everyone had got their hugs in they headed up to bed, except for Mrs. Weasley who went to check on Ron to see if he had woken up yet. Ginny sat down at the table with Harry and started stuffing food in her mouth, while Harry laughed.

"What?" Ginny questioned, "I'm hungry!"

"I can see that," Harry continued to laugh. Ginny just ignored him and continued to eat.

After Ginny had finished eating, she asked, "Harry, are my things here?"

"Yeah, McGonagall brought our stuff here while I went to look for you. Your mum probably put them in your room," Harry replied before yawning. "You don't mind if I sleep in your room tonight, Hermione will probably be sleeping in Ron's room so she can look after him."

"Of course you can, I don't mind," Ginny replied getting a mischievous grin on her face.

"I don't mean that," Harry replied getting red. "Your parents are in the same house Gin, I just meant sleep," Harry was about to keep rambling to keep from an embarrassing situation between him and the Weasley boys.

"I know Harry," Ginny laughed, "You're too much of a saint to do that. But yes you can. Come on let's go to bed."

Harry nodded and followed her upstairs, the red still present in his face but slowly draining. Harry walked up to his room to get changed before going to bed. He quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb Hermione if she was sleeping, and sure enough, she was. Not even on Harry's bed though, with Ron on his bed. Harry silently opened his trunk and pulled out his clothes, then he dug around to make sure a certain ring was still there. Harry was relieved to find it was. He sneaked back out of the room to change in the bathroom then go to bed. Harry was extremely happy now that Ginny was back and they were home, he could finally put his plan into action, Christmas, Harry decided. Only two more days.

Harry knocked on Ginny's door before entering. She was sitting on her bed, wearing a short sleeved shirt on with a pair of shorts. Harry didn't notice how she was holding her arm which had been covered when Harry had inspected her earlier. Harry went to kiss Ginny goodnight, when he kissed her he gave her a hug and said "I'm so glad you're okay." That's when Harry noticed something was off; Ginny was only hugging him with one arm. "Gin, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She replied seemingly normal.

"You only hugged me with one arm, and why are you holding your arm?" Harry sat down in front of Ginny and moved her hand away from her arm. What he found was a long cut running from where she was holding it, up her arm, onto her shoulder, then Harry saw it dipped down onto he back. He couldn't believe he hadn't caught this before; she must have done a good job of covering it up. "Gin, what happened? Why were you covering it up before?"

"I didn't want you to worry, I stopped the bleeding and it doesn't hurt that much, I'm fine," Ginny replied trying to sound sincere. She had never been one to tell people she couldn't handle an injury, she had always been independent.

"Ginny, you should have told me," Harry scolded. "At least let me fix it now."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell mum or she'll kill me for not telling anyone," Ginny compromised.

"I promise," Harry said before muttering some charms he had learned from Hermione on fixing injuries.

"Thanks," she said once he was done.

"You're welcome; just promise me that you'll tell me if you ever have a cut this big, or even half the size of this, again. Let me help you sooner in the future, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now let's get some sleep it's… nearly two in the morning," Harry informed. He kissed her and stood up to go to Hermione' bed. Ginny caught his hand though.

"Harry, will you please sleep with me tonight?" Ginny asked. She didn't have a teasing grin on her face so Harry knew she actually meant it, and meant sleep. He thought about it, and decided it would be alright since they'd be only sleeping.

"Okay, but if your mum yells at us it's your fault," Harry teased as he climbed in behind her. Harry put his arms around Ginny and she tucked herself into him, they fit together perfectly.

"'Night Harry," Ginny whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry whispered back, "and goodnight." Harry kissed the back of her head before they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up from hearing talking downstairs. He looked at his watch, it was nearly noon. Harry suspected everyone else was awake, besides him and Ginny. Harry laid his head back down so he wouldn't wake Ginny up. He decided that he should give her as much sleep as possible. She didn't get much more than he did though, because she woke up only a few minutes after him because of the noise from downstairs. Ginny looked at Harry with a smile on her face, Harry couldn't help but smile back at her. He loved her smile. Before Ginny could say anything, Harry kissed her full on the mouth. She hummed with satisfaction.<p>

"I could get used to waking up like this," she said after they parted without opening her eyes.

"Me too," Harry replied, still smiling. "How's your arm?"

"Fine, held up nicely thanks to you Mr. Potter," Ginny replied kissing him again.

"Mmhmm, glad to hear it," they continued to kiss until their lungs ran out of oxygen. After Harry caught his breath, he said, "We should probably get up."

"No fun, but I agree," Ginny frowned.

Harry left the room to get dressed for the day while Ginny did the same. They both then went down to the kitchen where everyone else was. They were greeted by the whole Weasley family in discussion about some unknown topic, and Mrs. Weasley setting plates of food in front of them. Even after Harry and Ginny finished eating, they still had no idea what the discussion was about so decided to take a walk in the yard. The sun was shining bright that day as Harry and Ginny walked around the garden of the Burrow. They were just making small chat about miscellaneous things. Harry was enjoying being with Ginny, not having to worry about anything. All he was focused on was Ginny and getting through that day. He simply couldn't wait for Christmas, and his plans with Ginny. With Harry only focused on those two things, and Ginny distracted by Harry, they did not notice the person watching them from the hill. The person was roughly blended in with the snow and other surroundings so as to not be completely obvious. But that said person was still not disguised well enough for the couple _not_ to see the person, but nonetheless, Harry and Ginny just kept on walking, with only each other on their minds.

What the couple also didn't know was that the plan to kidnap Ginny wasn't the whole thing, it was just the beginning. The Death Eaters had everything planned out to the second; there was no room for mistake when it came to Harry Potter this time around. But Harry and Ginny had no way of knowing that. So for the couple that was hopelessly in love with each other, at that moment, all was well.

**A/N 2:** Just some things about this chapter: I know they probably didn't have Christmas two days after they got home but for the sake of this story I'm going to say they did. And there's one line that people should recognize in there, it's pretty obvious, let me know if you find it! I hope you liked this chapter! And please, please, please, please, please review it makes such great inspiration, and you don't know how much of that I lack. So if you want a new chapter sooner… REVIEW! Thanks Emma


	14. The Perfect Christmas

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! But I really have no motivation to write at all. Anyways here's chapter 15! I hope you like it! This one is more romance but the next few chapters will have more action! But I do really like this chapter and I hope y'all like it too! And FYI, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update a new chapter!

P.S. I changed my name, if you were all wondering I just didn't like my old username anymore!

Chapter 15

The Perfect Christmas

Harry woke up earlier then everyone else on Christmas day, he had to make sure everything was ready for the day. After checking that the things he needed were in his bag, started making breakfast for Ginny. He made her eggs just the way she liked them. On the side he had bacon and sausage, with a piece of buttered toast. After Harry finished cooking, he looked at what he had done, making sure everything was perfect. In Harry's mind if one thing wasn't perfect the whole day would be ruined, and so would his plans for that night. Harry levitated the plate of food, along with a glass of pumpkin juice, up to Ginny's room where he'd serve her breakfast in bed to start off their day. He opened her door as quietly as possible, trying not to wake the other members of the house who were still asleep. He set the plate and glass down on her desk and went to gently shake her awake. He repeated her name as he tried to wake her. Her eyes gently fluttered open to meet Harry's gaze, and he wasted no time to kiss her after breathing a "merry Christmas."

"Well that's a nice way to wake up in the morning," Ginny smiled, secretly wishing she could wake up that way every day for the rest of her life.

Harry laughed at her comment, then replied by saying, "And, it gets better."

Ginny was just about to ask how when Harry cut her off by standing up and grabbed the plate of food and pumpkin juice. Ginny gasped in surprise. She sat up and moved over on the bed, closer to the wall, patting the empty space next to her. Harry set the tray of food on her lap then carefully sat down next to her as to not make anything spill. "Did you make this Harry?" She questioned, not knowing Harry could cook.

Harry nodded, "I want you to have a much better Christmas than last year, so I thought this would be the perfect way to start the perfect Christmas."

"Well it's lovely, thank you," Ginny grinned, "And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

After Ginny finished eating with Harry taking some of her food, Harry brought her dishes downstairs to wash them while she got dressed. Harry's plan for the day was running smoothly so far, but he tried not to get too far ahead of himself, it was only the morning after all. While Harry washed the dishes Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen. She was shocked to see Harry there, considering, even on Christmas, she was always the first one up. "Hello dear," she greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied, looking up from his task, a smile on his face.

"What are you doing up this early?" Mrs. Weasley asked she walked over to put the plate Harry had already washed away.

"I was just cleaning my breakfast dishes," he replied, not bothering to go into detail of him making breakfast for Ginny. Mrs. Weasley nodded and started to gather items for breakfast. Harry put the rest of the dishes away and grabbed his and Ginny's winter coats. He continued upstairs where he went to see if Ginny was ready yet. He knocked on Ginny's door, a soft 'come in' came from the room. He opened the door to Ginny pulling on a jumper over her Holyhead Harpies shirt. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Ginny replied.

Harry just grinned mischievously and said, "You'll see."

Harry took her hand and led her downstairs. When they passed Mrs. Weasley Harry told her they'd be back for dinner with the rest of the family. She nodded in acknowledgement and they continued outside to apparate to their first destination. They landed on a snow covered street; buildings lined the sides of the street forming Godric's Hallow. Ginny looked to Harry for answers to the questions that ran through her mind but Harry wasn't looking at her, he had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. Ginny looked around again and realized where they were. She looked back at Harry who had opened his eyes and was looking at her. His eyes were filled with sadness as he dropped Ginny's hand and offered her his arm instead. She linked her arm with his and Harry led her through the street. He stopped at a statue which Ginny had paid no attention to before they stopped and it changed. She realized she was looking at baby Harry with his parents.

Harry gave her a minute to look at the statue, him too taking it in for only the second time in his life, before speaking, "I came here last Christmas with Hermione while we were on the run. We were looking for the Sword of Gryffindor and passed this statue and went to the graveyard and my old house. It was her that I realized truly how much I've missed them. So when I was planning our day together I decided that I wanted to share this with you because you're important to me and always will be, and I love you."

Ginny smiled and answered, "I love you too Harry."

Ginny reached up and briefly kissed him. When they pulled apart they wore matching grins, Harry already knew that Ginny was loving the day so far and it had only been about five minutes. After studying the statue for a little while longer they went to the small grave yard besides the church where Harry's parents were buried. It looked so different in the day light to Harry; he could see the decoration for Christmas and the reefs of everlasting roses on the grave stones in the graveyard. They slowly walked through the grave yard carefully trying not to tread on any of the other graves out of respect. As they walked, they were silent. It was a moment where they didn't need words to say want needed to be said, it was already known. The silence continued when they reached the grave of Lily and James Potter, Ginny silently read the epitaph, "_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death". _She looked at Harry; he was staring at the grave not saying anything but he didn't look sad. The last time he was here he thought he would be seeing his parents soon and that he probably wouldn't have another Christmas. Now he had his whole life ahead of him. Harry cracked a smile at the last thought, Ginny saw this but still asked him, "You okay?"

"Yeah… yeah I am," Harry replied giving a little smile. "I'm completely okay, and even better know that we've come here. You know, I think I finally realize what my parents wanted for me. They wanted me to live with no fears, like a real person, not the Boy Who Lived, or the enemy of Voldemort, just as Harry."

Ginny smiled and chuckled, "You just figured that out? It only took what? Seventeen years."

Harry looked at her, silently scolding her for ruining his moment. She stared right back at him, trying not to laugh, but it didn't take long until Harry was laughing right along with her. "It's only been sixteen years," he jokingly said.

"Sorry… my bad," Ginny smiled, unsuccessfully holding a straight face. Harry couldn't help but admire her and think how beautiful she was, he could think of no one else he'd want to spend the rest of his life with.

They walked down the street to Harry's old house after visiting his parents' graves. Harry touched the gate and let Ginny read all the notes left by people since Harry defeated Voldemort the first time. When Harry looked at the plaque again he noticed there were more notes in everlasting ink than before. All the new notes were about Harry defeating Voldemort for the final time. Harry smiled; it was amazing how they did this even though he may not even see it. Ginny smiled up at him after she finished reading all the notes people left. "This is amazing Harry, what these people are saying."

"I know, it's amazing, but completely unnecessary," Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry's comment, it was classic Harry.

"She didn't argue though, she just asked, "Can we go in?"

Harry nodded and opened the gate for her. They walked up to the broken house together with Harry planning to just walk through the house; he didn't want to stay long since he had another stop to make before they went to dinner. So as Harry led Ginny up the stairs right away to where everything happened, up to baby Harry's room. They paused just beyond the door, taking in the still destroyed room. It was hard for Harry to believe that this had once been a baby's room, let alone his room as a baby. After taking a few minutes to look around the rest of the house, Harry and Ginny made their way outside the house and off its property. They then apparated out of the small village to the next spot that Harry had planned for them: Hogsmead. Before Ginny could ask what they were doing there, Harry grinned at her and started running towards the castle, dodging the people in the street. Ginny called after him and started chasing him; he was going up to the castle. Ginny finally caught up to him at the gates to enter the school's grounds. Harry had stopped to wait for her with a smile on his face. Ginny was going to love the next stop that Harry had planned for her. When Ginny caught her breath she asked, "Why are we here?"

"Because," Harry started, leading her to the tree they always sat under. "This is where I first asked you to be my girlfriend after we kissed in the common room. Therefore it's special because this is where _we _began," Harry looked around the scene before him, the white snow covering the ground in a heavy layer, it was beautiful, but to Harry, not as beautiful as the woman beside him. He looked back at Ginny to see her smiling at him; she gently kissed him on the lips.

"So Harry, why exactly are we on this adventure?" Ginny questioned as she snuggled into Harry's chest with Harry casting a heating charm around them so they could stay warm while they sat there.

"Well, I want to make this a memorable Christmas for you, it's officially our first Christmas as a couple, and the first Christmas after the war and Voldemort," Harry answered, telling her half of the truth.

"Really? That's the only reason you're making this Christmas special?" Ginny asked looking up at him. "You usually have more reasons than that."

"Well, I don't, so you'll have to live with it," Harry smiled at her. "Besides, why do I have to have any reasons to make a Christmas memorable for my girlfriend? Why can't it be just because I want to?"

"Because it's you Harry. You never do anything without a purpose and a reason."

"Well then, if I do have another reason you'll have to wait to find out because we're going to be late for Christmas dinner, and I promised your mum that we'd be back in time. You know she'll hex us into next week if we're late," Harry said standing up and trying not to lie to Ginny, knowing she'll see right through his lie.

"Fine, fine, let's go," Ginny said as he helped her up. "But I'm not walking back. You're carrying me because you won't tell me your other reasons."

Harry looked at her then sighed, he knew he'd never win in an argument against her. "Fine, get on."

Ginny smiled and climbed on his back and he began to walk back to Hogsmead. Once they were outside the boundaries of Hogwarts, Harry apperated to the Burrow. They arrived just as Mrs. Weasley was calling everyone for dinner. Harry let Ginny down and they walked inside. They hung up their coats and sat down with the rest of the family for Christmas dinner. Dinner went well; everyone was laughing and smiling, eating the delicious food Mrs. Weasley had made. After dinner everyone went into the living room to open gifts. By then the sun had gone down and it was just about time for Harry to put the last step of his plan into action. First though, Harry watched as everyone opened their gifts, and he too opened his gifts. When Ginny realized that she didn't have a present from Harry, she looked up at him with a questioning look from her position with her head in his lap and Harry whispered, "I'll give it to you later, in private." Ginny nodded and looked back at George who was currently opening his jumper from Mrs. Weasley. Once all the gifts were opened and the wrapping paper cleaned up, and everyone went into the kitchen to have dessert, Harry held Ginny back. He held her hands as they stood before Harry started to speak.

"Ginny," he took a deep breath out of nervousness, "I love you so much, and last year was horrible not being able to see you or know you're safe. I used to watch your dot on the Maurader's Map which would put at least a few of my worries to rest. This made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I love you." Ginny was just staring back at Harry, her mind shutting down to everything except for Harry. "You know when you said I had to have another reason why I did all those things today?" Ginny nodded. "Well, you were right, I do, so..." Harry reached into his pocket and dropped down onto one knee, while Ginny put a hand over her mouth as she gasped. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny was still speechless as tears came to her eyes. In the millisecond before she answered Harry's heart skipped a beat in worry. Before all the doubts came racing into his mind though, Ginny nodded, and then squeaked out a "Yes." Harry smiled brighter than he ever had as he slipped the ring on Ginny's finger. He stood up and kissed her passionately after the broke Ginny squealed so loudly that it caused her family to come racing in to see what was happening.

Both Harry and Ginny were still grinning widely when Mrs. Weasley asked, "Ginny dear, what's going on?" Ginny turned to face her mother, holding up her left hand, showing her the ring. Mrs. Weasley cried out with excitement and went to hug both Harry and Ginny all the time rambling how she couldn't believe this. The rest of the Weasley's and Hermione said their congratulations and took turns hugging the couple. Everyone was ecstatic about the engagement and decided to celebrate with some fire whiskey, courteous of George. All the while Harry and Ginny never broke contact with one another. After the celebration had ended, everyone went up to their rooms for bed. Before Mrs. Weasley left, she whispered something in Ginny's ear that cause her to grin even wider than humanly possible. Ginny turned to Harry and whispered what her mum had said to her. That night Harry slept in Ginny's room together. When they'd wake in the morning they'd deal with all the death glares from the Weasley boys because of Harry sleeping with Ginny, even though that's all they did, sleep. However, for that moment, it was just the two of them, having a perfect ending to the perfect day, the perfect Christmas.


End file.
